Tu me mentiste
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Nos separamos, todas nos distanciamos, el dolor fue enorme, no lo soportaba, pero te tenia a ti, a la persona que mas apreciaba, te amaba de todas las formas posibles con tus defectos y virtudes... pero tu me demostraste tu verdadero rostro, me heriste, me destrozaste en cada sentido posible, sufri por brindarte de amor y tu me lastimaste... con solo una mentira
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

" _Prologo"_

Yo te amo… que sencilla palabra es esa cierto? Yo queria dedicarte esas palabras a ti, que aunque siendo honestas es algo muy corto es muy significativo, el amor es algo que une a dos personas por que las dos sientes un cariño inexplicable por la otra

El cariño que tenia por ti era inmenso, eras mi soporte, eras mi amiga, y sobre todo eras la persona de la que me enamore

Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Otonokizaka? Eramos tan felices tu y yo, paso la graduación de nuestras amigas de tercer año, creo que ese fue el momento donde Muse se separo, en su momento, nuestras amigas de segundo año pasaron a tercero, nosotras seguimos al igual un paso para delante, las tres

Siempre pensé que el momento en que Muse se separara significaría un adiós a todas las chicas… y para mi desgracia asi fue, todas nos empezamos a distanciar

Honoka, ella al igual que las demas tambien se separo Muse se quebró al mismo tiempo que ella se volvio mas responsable y seria, nos dimos cuenta de que el haber sido líder de nuestro grupo de idols le dio madurez, ella lograba ser alguien mas responsable y atenta, eso era maravillaso, tan maravilloso… que incluso ella consiguió una beca en una escuela mas prestigiosa… al ser la líder de Muse, haber salvado otonokizaka de su repentino cierre Honoka dio por hecho su labor en aquella hermosa institución, siendo capaz de abandonarla despues de haberla salvado, separándose de nosotras como una mas del monton

Kotori, la chica de Muse que se encargaba de los vestuarios fue una proesa, a mediados del año escolar donde cursaban tercer grado Kotori fue llamada por nada mas ni nada menos que por la misma escuela que antes le habia ofrecido una beca, los vestuarios de Muse fueron un deslumbre para la cultura de Europa y muchas personas querían a la diseñadora, esta al principio pensaba que no era adecuado el abandonar la escuela por sus amigar, pero con la noticia de que Honoka al igual dejaría Otonokizaka la impulso a tomar esta segunda oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida

Umi no fue la excepción la chica desde pequeña tenia una gran condición física, un talento nato, cosa que hacia que la gente fuera tras de ella y no era le excepción de forma educativa, pues un sinfín de instituciones la querían en sus escuelas, Umi siempre pudo haber sido alguien grandiosa desde el principio, esto claro siempre fue evidente para todas, la única razon por la que seguía aquí era por Honoka y por Kotori, y ahora que esas dos razones no estaban… ella al igual se marcho

Maki tenia estudios mas intensos para su universidad aunque faltara incluso dos años, su separación fue tal que cuando nos dimos cuenta esta se habia transladado a un internado para sus estudios que fueran mejores. Nadie la culpo, todas nos sentíamos felices, que fuera a realizar un gran trabajo que ayudaría a muchas personas, pero entonces sabíamos que no la veriamos de nuevo por mucho tiempo y en su defecto tal vez nunca mas.

En ese momento ambas lloramos, teníamos el corazón destrozado, era de nuevo como siempre, solo las dos, esto no era malo, claro que no lo era, pero el vivir en una familia que era conformada por 9 personas y volver a ser 2… era algo que nos rompia el corazón en todo el sentido de la palabra

El tiempo paso, mas rápido de lo que creíamos, ahora solo eramos de nuevo las dos, pero como dije el tiempo paso, ambas nos acostumbramos de nuevo la una a la otra sin compañía de nadie mas, claro esto fue sencillo considerando el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos, eramos como hermanas… esto no podia ser mas sencillo, o eso pensaba yo…

Aun recuerdo, el dulce sabor de tus labios, el como las mariposas se agitaban dentro de mi estomago cuando ese dia almorzando en la azotea tu me besaste, fue tan repentino, poco romántico, e inclusive torpe, pero eso no te detuvo…

Me declaraste tu amor… amor…"Kayocchin enamorada de mi?" fue lo único que pude pensar en su momento siempre con esa duda dentro de mi cabeza, esto de verdad estaba pasando?

Yo poco despues de eso te di mi respuesta, si el sentirte bien con una persona a tu lado, si sentir que si estas con ella nada importa era amor… entonces yo definitivamente estaba locamente enamorada de ti, pero no me di cuenta hasta que tu me abriste los ojos

Al principio esto empezó un gran problema de sentimientos preguntándonos que deberíamos hacer con lo que acababa de ocurrir en nuestra relación

Tu propusiste que avanzaramos letamente, que fueramos mas que amigas, pero no al punto de llegar a ser aun pareja, que nos prepararamos, la idea fue mas que bien recibida por mi, era un sueño salir contigo, eras tan linda, tan radiante, jamas me di cuenta de que tan hermosa eras a mis ojos antes de despertar este sentimiento dentro de mi

Eras perfecta, eramos perfecta, cada dia que pasábamos juntas era un paraíso, cada dia que teníamos una cita era el dia perfecto y cada vez que te besaba… era como tocar el cielo…

Pero… Eres una mentirosa

-Por que no me lo dijiste…- susurre mientras mis palabras eran silenciadas por la intensa lluvia la cual me abrazaba fuertemente al igual que a ti

-yo… no queria hacerlo…- contestaste como si yo hubiera querido saberlo por voluntad propia

Me dijiste que me amabas, me besaste, incluso querias que fueramos mas que amigas, despertaste un maldito sentimiento en mi, que en este momento estaba haciéndome pedazos… me lastimaba y todo por tu culpa

-No querias hacerlo…-

-Rin-chan yo…-

-Eres una mentirosa…- esas simples palabras fueron tan pero tan duras y dolorosas para mi, decirle esas palabras a ella, a la persona que ame y que me lastimo –No quiero volver a verte Koizumi…- recuerdo como me di la vuelta mientras dejaba mi amor en ese mismo lugar para que fueras capaz de ver como detrozaste

-Espera- Recuerdo esas palabras… recuerdo el gran golpe que te di en el rostro y recuerdo como te grite con desprecio todo lo que sentía, incluso te dije cosas que aunque no sintiera que era correcto decirlas las dije sin importarme el como me vieras

Tu llorabas mientras me veias con un gesto quebrado… te deteste en ese momento, como podias llorar, mientras yo era la que habia sido destruida por dentro sin piedad alguna?

Me despedi de tu amor el cual al parecer nunca fue real, de tu amistad la cual solo fue una falsa esperanza y me despedi de tu vida de la cual anhelaba formar parte pero simplemente pase a despreciarla por haberme lastimado de una forma tan inhumana

Rompi y tire todas las cosas que alguna vez me hubieras regalado o que fueran un recuerdo de ti, hice pedazos la foto de Love Wing bell, la rompi e incluso la queme

No queria saber nada de ti, y por suerte tenia forma de no hacerlo

No paso mas de 2 dias para cuando abandone Otonokizaka, siempre fui una atleta en todos los sentidos, podia ser la mas fuerte en casi cualquier deporte, podia ser la mas rápida y fuerte e incluso la mas habilidosa, siempre fui una persona anhelada en cuestiones escolares y deportivas por eso, pero nunca lo acepte por ti, nunca lo acepte por las demas miembros de Muse, pero ahora mis amiga no estaban, ellas habían tomado caminos distintos y yo te despreciaba por lo que el simple hecho de tomar la primera beca que tuviera en mano no fue un problema

Tus mensajes llegaban sin cesar, mis padres se negaban a decirte donde estaba, aunque seguía en japon, fuiste tan insistente y odiosa que al quinto dia tome mi celular cuando llamabas de nuevo a la misma hora y te conteste solo para decirte "Dejame en paz maldita traidora" rompi mi celular y compre uno nuevo con la idea de seguir en contacto con mis amigas

La noticia de lo que paso no se hizo esperar entre las miembros de Muse, todas lo supieron a los días y lo mas tardado a la semana, cada una me dijo que todo estaría bien, que no me preocupara, que solo debía olvidarla, y aunque ese era la idea en un inicio era sumamente complicado hacerlo, marcaste mi vida con una cicatriz de amor, pero cuando ese amor se convirtió en odio… todo mi cuerpo y mente quedaron marcados de por vida por el desprecio que te tenia, el odio de saber que todo lo que era y lo que seria era gracias a ti

2 años pasaron siempre siendo ahora yo, las cicatrices eran mas indoloras, aunque te recordaba esa una cortada que ya habia cicatrizado en su mayoría, pero sabes que es mas doloroso? Que hacer una herida?

Reabrir la misma herida con la cual me dejaste marcada

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?!-

-Calmate Rin-ch…-

-No te atrevas a decirme por mi nombre!- la mire con el peor odio que le podia tener a alguien –Largate de aquí!-

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo irme de aqui-

Entonces fue ese momento donde me di cuenta, el destino me odiaba y le encantaba hacerme sufrir de la peor manera que podia, jugaba conmigo de una manera que era dolorosa, como si jugara con una muñeca de la forma incorrecta, lastimándola y rompiéndola un sinfín de veces… la odiaba, te odiaba… por que aunque te ame y te confie todo de mi…

" _Tu me mentiste"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno no soportaba el no tener nada de RinPana (como principal y único omnipotente en un fic "Un mundo particular no cuenta, tiene trama aparte de el RinPana y Ahora somos madres mismo caso nwn")**

 **Espero les guste, será una historia bastante… diferente al cariño que suele ser el RinPana nwn**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

" _Nunca mires atrás"_

El sonido del balón resonaba en todo el lugar, el chillido que producían nuestros tenis contra la madera eran agudos, las voces que constantemente se escuchaban en el juego, ademas de la voz mas estricta la cual nos decia que no nos rindieramos

-Formacion 3-2- grite rápidamente haciendo que todas las chicas a mi alrededor asintieran y casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieran de sus lugares

Las jugadas pasaron una tras otra, el chillodo de los tenis se hizo mas intenso pero estos fueron frenados en un solo momento

-Capitana!- el balón rápidamente llego a mi en un pase y únicamente me dedique a lanzar, como era de esperarse el balón entro de lleno en la canasta marcando por fin el punto que acabaría el partido pues apenas enceste el balón el pitido del reloj no se hizo esperar

-96-71- grito la mujer que tenia una edad de aproximadamente 30 años, esta llevaba como de costumbre su habitual atuendo deportivo –Gana la universidad Ikeiko-

No paso ni un solo momento pues rápidamente el lugar exploto con los festejos de mis amigas, por mi parte yo me limite a sonreir satisfecha por la victoria que habíamos obtenido

-Capitana ganamos!- grito una de mis amigas mientras rápidamente se acercaba a mi, esta era por lo menos 10 cm mas alta que yo pues aun siendo la capitana era baja

-Si, jeje, buen trabajo, todas lo hicieron bien-

-De que habla capitana?- dijo una mas que se acercaba junto al resto del equipo –Usted anoto la mas de la mitad de los puntos, como siempre jajaja-

Ante ese comentario solo sonreí nerviosamente –B-Bueno es cierto, pero… esperen, alguien me puede decir que hora es?-

-Eh?, son las 5 P.M. ¿por que capitana?-

Ante eso palideci un poco –Las 5?! Ay demonios, van a matarme- dije mientras rápidamente iba por mis cosas las cuales estaban en mi maleta, me puse una chamarra cualquiera –Tengo partido de futbol, díganle a la entrenadora que tenia algo que hacer, hasta luego chicas!-

-Hasta luego capitana Hoshizora-

Hola! Como están amigos? Espero que bien y si no lo están… hagan algo que los alegre, bueno creo que me desvio mucho del tema, probablemente se pregunten que fue aquello de atrás, pues es muy simple, ese era uno de los muchos partidos amistosos que tenemos con diferentes universidades, y ahora como pudieron escuchar tengo otro partido al cual asistir. Mi nombre en Rin Hoshizora, mejor conocida como la mejor atleta de toda la universidad, aunque en su tiempo tambien fui conocida como una school idol en la escuela preparatoria de Otonokizaka, Han pasado cuatro años desde que eso paso, en ese entonces era una simple niña la cual tenia problemas de autoestima, ahora, si me vieran ahora no me reconocerían del todo, quien lo diría? He madurado a lo largo de los años.

-Entrenadora!-

-Hoshizora! Por que llegas tan tarde el partido ya esta a mas de la mitad y vamos perdiendo por 2 goles-

-L-Lo lamento, pero tenia un partido de baloncesto tambien, es mas, justo vengo de …-

-No me interesan tus excusas, estas lista para entrar? Te necesitamos en la parte delantera-

-C-Claro Nya!-

Este es mi primer año en la universidad, es un sueño hecho realidad el simple hecho de estar en una, pues de niña siempre imagine que estaría estudiando en alguna universidad local o algo por el estilo, me era difícil de creer que estuviera en Tokyo en la escuela Ikeiko, esta era una de las mas reconocidas a nivel nacional por lo que era sumamente difícil el ser capaz de entrar, pero con mis constantes actividades deportivas y con el repentino disparo de mis calificaciones, fue sorprendentemente fácil entrar aquí, se preguntaran, si es mi primer año por que conozco a esta gente y soy capitana? La verdad no se lo deben de estar preguntando pero se los contare de igual modo, la escuela Ikeiko no solo se limita a la universidad, si no que tambien tiene un área de preparatoria, curse la preparatoria ahí desde mediados de mi segundo año por razones algo personales, la bienvenida a esta escuela fue lo mejor, desde los primeros días logre socializar con hombres y mujeres muy bien (la escuela es mixta), apenas entre fui capaz de introducirme a entrenamientos de varios deportes, mi beca establecia por si sola que debía de practicar un solo deporte y estar en el equipo, pero esto a mi no me bastaba del todo, sentía insípido el solo sobre salir en un solo deporte y no necesariamente por que quisiera ser superior a los demas o algo por el estilo si no que mas bien lo hacia por que asi me sentía importante, era un sentimiento donde sabia que yo ganaría sobre todo, por lo que nada me podría lastimar, el sentimiento de estar en la cancha lograba alejar de mi otros pensamientos de mi pasado, por lo que pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en estas.

-Ganamos!- gritaron los demas miembros del equipo ya pasada media hora de juego y dando por terminado este mismo

Por mi parte solo me dedique a festejar un poco con mis amigas emocionada pues habia sido un partido completamente explendido y complicado, la gente se emocionaba y yo simplemente me dedicaba a sonreir y gritar entusiasmada junto a las demas chicas

Poco a poco paso el tiempo y con ello las personas se empezaron a retirar de la cancha por lo que esto nos dio la señal de que nos podíamos ir a los vestidores, los vestidores era el lugar mas agitado de todos según mi opinión pues era donde todas se empezaron a hacer siempre bromas en cuestión de ocultar sus cosas a alguien o de … bueno eran bromas pesadas, ya pueden saber como es este tipo de lugares

-Rin-san- una de las chicas me hablo desde el casillero de al lado –Por que llego tarde esta vez?-

-Que no te sorprenda, la ultima vez nos dijo que era por que ayudo a una mujer con sus compras- comento una de las chicas divertidas a lo que todas incluyéndome rieron

-Oh vamos… si tu hubieras sido esa señora te hubiera ayudado Nya… o tal vez no- bromee a lo que la mayoría solo rieron por lo bajo –Pero no, tenia partido con el equipo de baloncesto y en ese equipo soy capitana por lo que no puedo faltar ni una sola vez-

-Te gane la apuesta- decia una de las chicas la cual recibia un gran numero de billetes de algunas integrantes –Aposte que estaría en el equipo de baloncesto-

-Bueno pero la ultima vez gane yo diciendo que estaba en el de voleyball-

-Por que nunca gano?! Digo, tambien practica atletismo-

-Eso es por que Rin-san lo practica pero las carreras no son muy amenudo acomparacion de sus demas deportes- dijo la única chica que al parecer me ponía atención

-Bien- tome mi maleta colgándola en mi hombro, ahora vestia un pantalon deportivo y una chamarra del mismo estilo, esta de color blanco con el logo de la escuela que era como un escudo redondo pero con letras que aparentaban ser griegas con el nombre de la universidad –Me voy llendo, las veo mañana en la escuela-

-Eh?! Rin-san, no iras con nosotras a festejar?! Tu fuiste la que empato el partido-

-Si, pero ustedes anotaron el punto de diferencia- sonreí –Ademas tengo algunos deberes que hacer aun-

-Es cierto, tambien deberían de ponerse algo territoriales- hablo una chica del monton esta con un gesto algo molesto –Tenemos demasiada gente de nuevo ingreso por lo que recuerden que nuestras habitaciones que antes teníamos por falta de alumnos ahora pasaran a ser de dos como deberia ser en un principio, según lo que se las chicas de nuevo ingreso llegaran a lo largo de esta semana

-lo habia olvidado, desde la preparatoria que nos dieron habitaciones dobles pues muchas estaban quedarían vacias si nos acomodaban de dos personas- se sacudió el cabello –Espero que mi nueva compañera no sea molesta-

-Igual yo jaja-

-Yo espero que sea algo ordenada, a todo esto, Rin-chan- hablo otra del monton –Como quisieras que fuera tu compañera de habitación? Digo es alguien con quien tendras que estar por años en lo que terminas tus estudios, no seria malo si fuera insoportable?-

Ante el comentario de la chica solo rei divertida –No digas ese tipo de cosas jaja, no me molesta la gente en su mayoría asi que no tengo problemas con la compañera que me asignen, pero si me llegase a molestar la soportaría –me mordí el labio inferior levemente – pase casi 10 años con alguien que odiaba de igual manera pero no me di cuenta hasta ya muy tarde- la mayoría de las chicas me vieron con algo de incomodidad

-Era un novio?-

-Nop- sonreí de nueva cuenta –Era mi mejor amiga- despues de haber aclarado esto solo me di la vuelta y empece a caminar –Nos vemos mañana, no por que sea jueves significa que pueden faltar a la escuela bien?-

-Hasta luego Rin!-

.

.

.

Apenas Sali a la calle no pude evitar el meter las manos a las bolsas de la chamarra –Esta helando Nya!- me queje conmigo misma, mientras me resignaba y empezaba a caminar por el campus de la escuela en direccion a los dormitorios

La noche habia caído en el lugar, apenas eran alrededor de las 7 P.M, era temprano si lo veias bien, el campus era hermoso vieras de donde lo vieras y cuanta veces lo vieras no reducia ni un poco su impacto, grandes áreas verdes con pocos arboles bien posicionados, el camino de concreto con lámparas que alumbraban el camino, puestos de comida rápida completamente llenos por la gente de la universidad aun de noche, edificios que tenia ventanas gigantes y abundantes por doquier, estos estaban por todos lados, medicina, arquitectura, los veias alrededor, el campus era enorme por si solo, tanto que llegaba a ser por lo menos 100 veces lo que abarcaría un supermercado o incluso mas pues era de las escuelas mas grandes que habia en japon, habia tanto que hacer incluso fuera del toque de queda el cual era a las 12 P.M

Me encantaba este lugar… pero a la vez desearía tener con quien compartirlo, mis amigas estaban en lugares que desconocia por completo, bien podrían estar al otro lado del mundo y no lo sabría, hace tiempo que todas perdimos contacto por cuestiones que la universidad era muy exigente, apenas llevaba un semestre en primer año y ahora lograba entenderlas por completo el como es que la universidad te quitaba tanto tiempo, pero es algo muy doloroso si me lo preguntas, con Maki-chan perdi contacto antes que con todas pues su internado apenas la dejo hablar unos meses y nunca volvi a saber de ella, el trio de segundo aunque hablamos por un año o mas al igual desaparecieron y por ultimo las tres chicas de tercero, mis senpais que tanto respetaba intentaron lo mejor que pudieron para evitar que me sintiera sola pero… pero hace unos meses dejamos los mensajes, aunque la que mas perduro en esto fue Eli-chan, recuerdo que a ella le preocupaba mucho mi estado desde Otonokizaka y lo agradecia bastante, pero no la criticaba por el hecho de haber perdido contacto, si bueno no culpo a ninguna… solo que quisiera que alguien que en verdad quisiera estuviera aquí… pero la única persona que he querido en ese nivel a ella

Casi al momento que pensé eso ultimo sacudi la cabeza bastante molesta "En que estoy pensando? Ella me traiciono, incluso antes de que lo hiciera ya era detestable por el hecho de ocultarme la verdad… no se como pude ver algo en ella" me dije una vez mas de las miles y millones de veces que me habia dicho eso en los últimos años.

-Vamos por un café haya para calentarnos un poco, la temperatura sigue bajando-

-Si, lo se, a este paso moriremos como cubitos de hielo-

Dos chicas completamente abrigadas pasaron justo enfrente de mi, estas en direccion a una cafetería de la cual conocía bien, pues era la mas popular de la universidad por su variedad de bebidas, yo no lo pensé mucho pues como habia dicho la chica moria de frio en su totalidad, por lo que me dirigi a dicha cafetería sin ninguna intención mas que comprar un cafe

Apenas entre mi olfato se vio frente a un aroma embriagante , pastelillos, meriendas y sobre todo el café, ademas de que el ambiente era de lo mas agradable pues si lo veíamos ahora mismo habia tanto parejas como grupos de amigos en el lugar, era agradable ese ambiente

Me forme en la fila y empece a avanzar constantemente hasta que por fin llegue a la barra, ordene una bebida sencilla con leche y simplemente me dijeron que pasara a un lado para recoger mi café por lo que lo hice… pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve

Tome mi café de la fila gigantesca que habia de bebidas en la barra, pero justo cuando lo tome paso algo mas

-Pero no la encontramos aunque es muy popul…- esa oración la decia otra persona la cual sin querer me empujo haciendo que derramara el cafe sobre mi chamarra, apenas se volteo la persona apresurada –L-Lo siento!-

Ante la reaccion de la chica solo sonreí un poco –Tranquila, Tranquila, de todas maneras no me gustaba esta chamarr… ELI-CHAN?!-

La chica en cuanto pronuncie estas palabras me vio mas detenidamente –RIN?!-

-RIN?!- otras dos cabezas se asomaron por detrás de la espalda de Eli cada una con su pelo acomodado en dos coletas pero en diferente posición y con diferentes colores, mientras una era peli negra y con ojos de color carmín la otra tenia el pelo de color morado y con unos ojos esmeralda

En ese mismo momento me quede casi boqui abierta al ver quienes estaban frente a mi, ellas eran mis senpais, Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan! ellas eran mis amigas de Otonokizaka, mi apoyo en aquella instituciones y de las personas que mas apreciaba y a la vez no habia visto en casi 3 años

-Chicas!- rápidamente en un movimiento tome a las tres rápidamente en un tipo de abrazo grupal –Las extrañe tanto Nya!-

El abrazo no duro demasiado pues estas se separaron de mi con una sonrisa, las tres eran completamente iguales a la ultima vez que las llegue a ver en Otonokizaka, pero a la vez parecían tan diferentes, todas vestían abrigos, mientras que yo aun mantenía mi ropa deportiva, Nozomi parecia ya toda una adulta, Eli por su lado parecia haberse hecho mas hermosa y por ultimo Nico-chan tenia el aire de una mujer mayor aunque su apariencia dijera todo lo contrario, el cual era claramente el caso.

El trio me miraba con una sonrisa bastante amplia y a la vez un poco sorprendidas mientras me analizaban de pies a cabeza

-Vaya, al parecer la enana si esta aquí despues de todo, creo que al menos descartamos una tarea de la lista-

-Enana? Nicocchi, mides menos que ella, no seas tan vanidosa-

-Callate!-

Discutían las dos chicas frente a mi mientras yo solo podia verlas como en el pasado con sus uniformes de nuestra preparatoria

-Oigan, ustedes dos ya paren!- les recrimino Eli bastante molesta a las dos chicas las cuales claramente se quedaron quietas casi en el momento, la rubia paso a mirarme a mi pero esta tenia un gesto de felicidad tan grande que incluso dudaría que era la misma chica que conocía –Rin… cuanto tiempo-

-Eli-chan, que hacen aqui?!- pregunte un tanto emocionada

-Pues, es una larga historia… por que no te pido otro café y mejor nos sentamos a hablarlo?-

-Elicchi, no crees que seria mejor que la pequeña Rin se cambie de ropa?- comento precavidamente Nozomi llamando la atención de la rubia

Eli hizo una mueca algo fastidiada lo cual se me hizo extraño pero casi de inmediato la volvio a cambiar por una sonrisa –Em, Rin como ensucie tu chamarra te parece bien si te presto mi abrigo?-

-Que? Para nada Nya- conteste rápidamente mientras negaba –Tengo una chamarra de repuesto de mi otro equipo en la maleta, ire al baño a cambiarme y las alcanzo en un momento- me di media vuelta pero no sin antes sonreir y verlas de nuevo emocionada –Enserio no se vayan, enserio no creo que estén aquí- despues de eso parti a cambiar mi atuendo al baño, dejando al trio de tercero solas

-Elicchi, ya la encontramos eso es bueno no crees?- dijo con un gesto algo nervioso Nozomi

-no la uses como excusa para intentar entablar una conversación, sabes muy bien que no tengo la intención de hablar contigo, pero con lo que esta pasando ahora mismo creo que es momento de recuperar viejos lazos- comento de mala gana e inclusive molesta Eli

-Saben? Para este tipo de actitud que tienen ambas parecen un par de niñas, ya acéptenlo, su relación no funciono, superenlo por favor-

Despues de esos pequeños diálogos el trio se sento de mala gana en una mesa desocupada hasta la esquina del lugar

Apenas Sali del baño despues de cambiarme me di cuenta de que las chicas estaban sentadas, todas tomando un café y hablando una con otra, excepto que Eli y Nozomi parecían no dirigirse la palabra en lo mas minimo, cosa que llamo mi atención pero ignore pues estaba muy emocionada, rápidamente tome asiento al lado de Eli

-Ya me cambie, aunque creo que esa chamarra se estropeo por completo- comente con una leve risita

-L-Lo lamento- dijo Eli avergonzada

-Si, esta bien, pero hablando de un tema mas interesante… Por que están aquí? Digo, no es que no me agrade verlas, claro que me agrada han pasado 3 años despues de todo, pero… según lo que sabia ustedes estaban en el extranjero y nico-chan habia ido a una escuela becada en alguna parte de japon…- comente con los animos algo apagados

-Si, estábamos en diferentes lugares, incluso en ocasiones no sabia nada de Eli o Nozomi- sonrio la peli negra bastante divertida –Pero al parecer eso se acabo-

-Eh?- ante el comentario de la chica solo la mire algo extrañada –Como que se acabo? No tienen que ir a diferentes lugares? Sus universidades están muy lejos y…-

-Rin- Eli me sonrio de oreja a oreja –Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí-

Ante la declaración de la rubia solo la vi con cierta sorpresa y un entusiasmo en mi interior que no demostre

-S-Se quedaran? Eso significa que ustedes…-

-Seremos apartir de hoy de la academia Ikeiko –Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente –Fue algo divertido el como paso tod…-

-INGRESARON A LA UNIVERSIDAD DE IKEIKO?!- pregunte completamente asombrada por las palabras que salieron de la boca de la peli morada la cual solo sonrio aun mas divertida

-Si- Ahora siguió Eli –Resulta que las 3 fuimos becadas para venir aquí, claramente si hubiera sido una universidad diferente nos hubiéramos negado pues Nico estaba en una escuela muy buena y Nozomi y yo estábamos en el extranjero asi que no aceptaríamos pero considerando que esta es la escuela mas prestigiosa de japon… creo que no habia mucho que pensar por lo que volvimos para retomar nuestros estudios aquí, claro… ademas de que queríamos ver a nuestra pequeña Kouhai despues de tanto tiempo-

-Esto debe ser un sueño- sonreí casi conteniendo mis gritos de emoción

-Pero ahí no acaba la noticia- Ahora hablo Nozomi –Por mas irrealista que parezca parece que al destino le encanta jugarnos pasadas, pero esta vez a favor, resulta que no somos las únicas que vendrán aquí en nuevo ingreso, Honoka, Umi, Kotori y Maki-chan tambien fueron candidatas a una beca, y según lo que se, todas la aceptaron…-

En ese momento me deje caer de golpe en el respaldo de la silla –Debe ser una broma, una muy buena broma, es demasiado buena para ser verdad!- sonreí completamente de oreja a oreja –Es demasiada coincidencia para que sea verdad!

-Pues es verdad- Nico se cruzo de brazos con el ego elevado –La gran Nico siendo reconocida por la escuela mas prestigiosa de todo japon, eso es a lo que llamo tener las prioridades en su lugar- esta tomo su vaso de café y empezó a beber de el

-Hablando de prioridades… Maki-chan y tu ya son pareja Nya?- pregunte con sumo interes pero a la vez sin intentar burlarme de mi senpai

Claro ella no lo vio de esa manera por lo que escupio de golpe el café que estaba tomando para luego empezar a toser –Cof cof… Que demonios?! Yo con esa tomate?! Ni siquiera la he visto un año!-

-Bueno pero crei que alguien como tu ya tenia que pensar en eso, tienes 2 años mas que yo, a este paso te vas a quedar soltera Nya…-

-Oh por dios! Preocupate por tus asuntos! No por que tengas dos años menos significa que eres diferente, desde lo de Hanayo no has tenid…- esta se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se tapo la boca con ambas manos, claro las miradas de Eli y Nozomi se hicieron presentes con bastante molestia, por mi parte solo me dedique a morder mi labio inferior y desviar un poco la mirada –Rin… l-lo lamento… hable sin pensar-

Ante las palabras de la chica solo negué un par de veces con una sonrisa amarga –Esta bien, tienes razon, han pasado 2 años desde que eso paso y casi tres… Ya no me afecta tanto el pensar en ella- Eli me miro con lastima pero solo me limite a ignorar dicha mirada –Que hablando de Koizumi… saben algo de ella?-

El trio se miro mutuamente como si decidieran si debían de hablar o no

Nico suspiro pesadamente –Lo ultimo que supe de ella es que entraría a la escuela local de Akibahara, Se lo dijo a Maki aunque claro ni Maki la quiere ver o escuchar…- la peli negra hizo una mueca molesta –Pensar que la Kouhai a la que le deje mi club seria esa clase de persona-

-Ya veo… me alegro por ella- dije sin mucho interes en el tema aunque por dentro este me carcomia pero como dijeron las chicas debía de superarlo

Desde que Hanayo Koizumi, mi mejor amiga, mi primer amor y la persona que me hizo trizas, me lastimo esta a intentado mantener una relación de amistad con las demas miembros de Muse, pero para desgracia de ella misma, fue rechazada de una manera absoluta, Ni Kotori siquiera queria mantener una simple amistad con ella, todas las miembros me respaldaron sin pensarlo dos veces dejando a la castaña del lado contrario sin nadie que la apoyara pues todos las miembros de Muse dijeron que lo que hizo era imperdonable y lo era.

-B-Bueno, pero… como te ha ido en Ikeiko? He escuchado mucho de ti pequeña Rin- comento Nozomi con un tono bastante bromista como la recordaba, pero esta intentando alejar el tema anterior

-No es la gran cosa, solo me dedico a estudiar para ser veterinaria cuando me gradue y formo parte de algunos equipos de la escuela- conteste humildemente

-Pocos?- pregunto Eli divertida –Pregunte por ti a varias personas y me mencionaron por lo menos 5 deportes que no conocía mas los comunes… enserio has de ser toda una sensacion por aquí-

-Eh? Para nada- negué haciendo movimiento exagerados con mis manos –Solo me gusta jugar, pero eso no me hace tan popular Nya-

-Bien, por que de todas formas la que tendrá toda la atención de la escuela sere yo, la gran Nico!-

-Le dire a Maki-chan- dijo Nozomi en tono bromista el cual no paso desapercibido para nadie por lo que empezamos a reir bastante divertidas por el como la peli morada empezaba a fastidiar a la pelinegra

Sentía un sinfín de sentimientos en ese momento, todos positivos, me sentía feliz… solo me llegaba a preguntar… hace cuanto tiempo no habia sonreído asi? Yo enserio extrañaba a mis amigas.

-Pero de que me he perdido en estos meses- comente con cierto tono un poco mas interesado pues considerando que era mi primer semestre en la universidad y que mis actividades deportivas me quitaron bastante tiempo no habia sabido nada de las demas ni siquiera por medio de las redes sociales

-Pues, Honoka-chan es novia de Tsubasa y Kotori y Umi por fin son pareja al igual- comento Nozomi

-Oh, ahora que lo pienso Tsubasa tambien esta aquí en la universidad con Anju y Erena, las veo de vez en cuando pasear por los alrededores… aunque por ser idols profesionales creo que atraen mucho la atención jeje-

-Si bueno, yo opino que Honoka acepto la beca por eso en especial-

-No me extrañaría- comento Nico –Despues de Rin ella era la mas cabeza dura-

-Hey! No era tan tonta-

-Em… si lo eras- siguió la peli negra –Dime, quien mas dice Nya y en ocasiones llega a hablar en tercera persona? Aunque eso ultimo gracias a dios lo eliminaste de tu vocabulario-

Ante el comentario solo hice un puchero bastante molesta –Pero… yo lo hacia por que a todas les daba risa-

-Es cierto- intento apoyarme Eli –Ella se dedicaba a darle vida al grupo, tenia que hacernos reir de alguna manera… aunque tuviera que hacer el ridículo de vez en cuando-

-Habra alguien que no se burle de mi?- dije mientras dejaba caer mis hombros algo fastidiada

-Pues yo…-

-Nozomi-chan, eres la peor de las 3 Nya…-

-en el fondo es cierto- se encgoio de hombros

Despues de eso todas nos dedicamos a ponernos al corriente con las demas, incluso Nico tuvo que poner al corriente de algunas cosas a sus amigas de la preparatoria a las cuales no veia desde hacia probablemente meses, pero el punto no era el como hablábamos ni nada por el estilo si no que aun no lo creía… ellas estaban aquí… ya no estaba sola

Un rato paso hasta que terminamos de hablar y nos fuimos del café, el reloj marcaba que era aproximadamente media noche , me sorprendio que tan rápido paso el tiempo considerando que cuando llegue era bastante temprano

-En que edificio esta tu habitación Rin?- pregunto la rubia que iba caminando a la par mia mientras que la peli morada y peli negra hablaban caminando delante de nosotras

-En el A-2, habitación 113- comente rápidamente recordando que habia cinco edificios de departamentos para mujeres y el B destinado a hombres, los cuales eran bastante lujosos por ser una escuela tan reconocida –Vivo sola por el momento, pero probablemente tenga un compañera en esta próxima semana-

-Oh, enserio? Nosotras vivimos en ese mismo edificio desde hoy, si necesitas algo dimelo si?- pregunto Eli a lo que yo asentí –Pero quien sabe? Tal vez tengas suerte y alguna miembro de Muse sea tu compañera-

-Eso seria bastante bueno- sonreí por lo bajo –Por cierto, Nozomi y tu se quedaran en la misma habitación?-

Eli solo desvio la mirada un poco –Si… venimos juntas del extranjero por lo que nos asignaran un cuarto a las dos para compartir-

Ante eso solo sonreí con picardía –Las vecinas se van a quejar por el ruido que harán en la noche-

En su momento crei que el comentario lograría incomodar a Eli pero para mi sorpresa esta solo suspiro pesadamente –Nozomi y yo… no hablamos como solia ser desde hace un tiempo, no creo que sea tan lindo como lo dices Rin-

-Eh? Eso por que?-

-Pues… es que ambas… tuvimos algunos problemas y…- la rubia iba a seguir hablando pero esta no pudo proseguir por el simple hecho de que no la dejaron

Apenas entramos al edificio en la recepción nos esperaba una mujer la cual era la que se encargaba de registrar las personas que ya estaban en sus habitaciones y a la vez se encargaba de el orden en el edificio, el edificio de habitaciones era algo asi como UTX, pero con el pequeño detalle que este era mucho mas pequeño pues habia cuatro mas los cuales claramente eran similares, casi parecia un hotel lujoso de tan elegante que era su aspecto

-Ayase, Toujo, Yazawa- hablo dicha mujer que tenia aproximadamente cuarenta años, esta con un traje y un par de anteojos

Mis amigas en cuanto fueron llamadas se acercaron hacia la mujer la cual les dijo algo o les daba información, pero yo me mantuve al margen viendo desde atrás

-Entonces, estas son sus llaves- les entrego tarjetas a cada una de las chicas –Todo su equipaje esta en su habitación ya, por lo que siéntanse libres de desempacar, Ayase, Toujo, comparten cuarto asi que sigan estas normas de lo que se puede hacer antes y despues del toque de queda, entendido?- mis amigas asintieron –Por tu parte Yazawa, mismas palabras, pero solo quiero avisar que tu compañera de cuarto llegara el domingo, asi que tienes 2 dias el cuarto para ti sola, pero respeta el espacio correspondiente, bien?

-Si- respondio la peli negra mientras veia su tarjeta por todos lados algo extrañada de que no fueran un par de llaves

-Ah si y Hoshizora- comento la mujer llamando mi atención por lo que me acerque a ella rápidamente

-Si?-

-Tu compañera de habitación llego esta tarde aproximadamente hace unas 6 horas, queria que tu le diera la bienvenida pero como no sabia a que hora regresarías le di su llave y ahora mismo se encuentra desempacando sus cosas-

-Oh… una compañera? Dijeron que seria a lo largo de esta semana- dije algo incomoda pues estaba exahusta de mis actividades deportivas y no tenia mucho animo de recibir a alguien

-Lo se, pero las estamos acomodando al azar por lo que ya varias chicas se están instalando en diversas habitaciones… lamento si te incomoda pero asi es esto- hablo la mujer con un tono de desinteres

-Em… no… no me molesta, solo que es algo inoportuno, pero bien… supongo que la conocere llegando a mi habitación- comente por ultimo para luego mirar a las chicas –Oigan… creo que me debo de ir, tengo que recibir a una compañera nueva y probablemente ayudarle a desempacar-

-Descuida, nosotras tenemos que desempacar tambien- comento Nozomi mientras me daba una sonrisa

-Cuidate Rin y recuerda, si no te agrada golpeala primero- Nico fue reprendida con la mirada de la recepcionista –D-Digo golpeala con amor-

-Lo que digas Nya- sonreí de nueva cuenta –Nos vemos-

-Espera Rin- la voz de Eli se alzo llamando mi atención antes de que me volteara y me fuera –Solo queria saber si mañana, entre clases, en el descanso quisieras que almorzaramos ambas, tu edificio donde estudias esta cerca del mio y… no conozco a nadie asi que pensaba que tal vez las dos podríamos hacerlo-

-Claro, será divertido- dije mientras por fin me daba la vuelta y me iba caminando hacia el ascensor –Llamame para acordar donde vernos-

Despues de eso sin permitirle contestar las puertas del ascensor se cerraron de golpe, dejándome en un prisma de metal que subia piso tras piso

En esos momento solo me preguntaba como seria mi compañera, hace años que no vivía con nadie, desde que abandone Akibahara, es cierto, la calidez de tu madre o padre eran buenas para la formación de una persona, pero desde que estaba aquí todo se sentía frio. Tal vez el tener una compañera cambiara las cosas, podia ser que tal vez fueramos amigas e incluso mejores amigas, aunque creo que seria algo precipitado pensar asi, solo me preguntaba que tipo de persona seria, animada? Timida? Tsundere? Energetica? Madura? No lo sabia, pero solo queria ver que tal era esa persona

Las puertas del ascensores se abrieron de golpe mientras me dejaba en el cuarto piso del edificio, camine unos unos cuantos pasillos hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi habitación, mire el numero 113

Tome aire y lo expulse lentamente –Mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora y es un gusto conocerte, espero nos llevemos bien… Nya- despues de eso rei un poco –Deberia presentarme formalmente o con un Nya seria mejor?... creo que voy por la segunda opción-

Despues de eso solo abri la puerta deslizando mi tarjeta en la cerradura de esta, tal cosa me permitio empujar la puerta pues los seguros eran retirados, por lo que entre como lo hacia de costumbre

Las "Habitaciones" por asi decirlo no eran habitaciones, si no que mas bien era casi un departamento entero, tenia sala, comedor, cocina y un par de habitaciones, una para cada estudiante que se hospedara en este lugar

Apenas entre pude ver el gran numero de cajas que estaban en la sala incluso desde la entrada, por lo que me quite mis zapatos y los puse en la entrada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia dicho lugar

-Creo que esto puedo dejarlo en mi cuarto pero… esto donde…- la voz de la chica resonó en la sala pero algunas cajas me impedían verla completamente

Cerre los ojos conteniendo un poco los nervios para luego hablar –H-Hola- el saludo claramente llamo la atención de la chica pues esta emitio un sonido un poco leve de impresión –M-Mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora y al parecer seremos compañeras de habitación, espero que nos podamos lleva…-

-R-RIN-CHAN?!- la voz se elevo alertada por lo que esa voz simplemente me dio a entender que esto iba a ser una pesadilla

Apenas abri los ojos la vi… la sangre mi hirvió de rabia en mi cuerpo, mi corazón se estrujo y mi gesto paso de ser el mas amigable que pudiera tener al mas molesto que poseía

Una chica castaña, con un cabello que conocía muy pero muy bien y unos ojos que reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno estaba desempacando unas cajas de no ser por que en este mismo momento estaba shockeada por el hecho de verme, al igual que yo, pero por razones diferentes

-Koizumi…- susurre por lo bajo mientras la veia directamente a los ojos

De todas las personas en el mundo… DE TODAS!

Ella solo movio el labio inferior intentando formar una oración aunque este temblaba, pero para mi sorpresa para cuando formo la oración resulto decir lo mismo que yo

" _Debes estar jugando"_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

" _Nueva realidad"_

 _-Si alguna vez nos llegamos a separar… que crees que pasaría?-_

 _-Eso jamas pasara jeje, por que somos inseparables, lo hemos demostrado a lo largo de los años_

 _-Pero… tal vez algun dia tu me odies, tal vez haya cosas que te puedan molestar tanto al nivel que te alejes de mi…tal vez… algun dia no pueda mantenerme a tu lado y peor aun tu no quieras estarlo-_

 _-Te lo repito jeje… eso jamas pasara, sabes por que? Por que tu me amas y yo te amo… no es asi?-_

 _-…Eres… muy linda jeje, pero creo que no mides la magnitud de tus palabras-_

 _-Medirlas?... no lo necesito, incluso podría jurarte mi amor de por vida… aunque creo que eso lo hice ayer jeje, el punto es que te amo, jamas te podría odiar, por que tu eres la persona que me complementa, la persona que hace que me sienta viva…_

 _Te amo Kayocchin_

Vaya mierda…

-No entiendo que hace ella aquí?! No la quiero conmigo!-

Yo me enamore de la persona menos indicada, y como si al destino le gustara jugarme malas pasadas aquí estábamos, ella estando de nuevo en mi vida sin que yo se lo permitiera

-Hoshizora calmate por favor!- grito la mujer –Debes entender que todo esto ya esta hecho, no hay forma alguna en la que…

-NO!- la interrumpi –he sido estudiante de esta escuela a lo largo de 3 años! No puede decirme que no se puede hacer nada!-

Mi cólera estaba en su máximo punto, apenas contenia las ganas de golpear, lanzar o gritarle a todo lo que se moviera o pudiera decirme lo contrario a lo que yo decia, no entendia, antes mi corazón se alegraba de que ella estuviera conmigo, me alegraba de que estuviera en mis días, de que me diera su sonrisa tan linda, su mirada tan calida y sus palabras tan tiernas.

-R-Rin-chan… p-podemos arreglar esto... S-Solo calmate- se gano mi mirada mas hostil a lo que ella palidecio por un momento para acto siguiente quedarse completamente en silencio

Su sonrisa era falsa, era como una mascara de lo mas falso que pudieras imaginar, la cual siempre tenia puesta, su mirada se sentía como la de una desconocida aunque ella parecia verme como una conocida que no veia hacia tiempo, sus palabras me repugnaban hablaran del tema que hablaran, estaba harta, no podia creer que antes la amara. Sus palabras de aquel dia tomaron sentido para mi en cuanto descubri su farsa, tal vez me odies, esa oración salio de sus labios haciendo que mi mente en ese entonces dudara por completo en esa posibilidad, pero esa simple posibilidad de una en un millón se habia convertido en la realidad haciendo que me llevara a que mi corazón se tiñiera de negro.

Apenas me percate de la noticia de quien era mi compañera en mi propia habitación no hice otra cosa que entrar en un estado de negación el cual rápidamente paso a uno de furia, ella estaba igual de confundida que yo, lo se por que su mirada era de incredulidad, como la que veia muchas veces en el espejo, esa cara que aun no creía lo que habia pasado hace años. Como si fuera el ser mas rápido de toda la existencia me dirigi a la oficina, no de la recepcionista, si no de la misma directora esperando una explicación y como extra el permiso para echar a mi nueva compañera de mi hogar. Llegue a la direccion alterada, la mujer mayor de pelo negro parecia que estaba apunto de salir de trabajar pues llevaba su maletín ademas de algunas cosas saliendo de su oficina, esto fue interrumpido por mi presencia la cual no pudo ignorar por lo alterada que me encontraba, Hanayo habia venido atrás de mi aunque esta llego varios minutos despues pues parecia estar fuera de forma, la platica comenzó como una discusión mas que nada, no pedi explicaciones, solo exigi el derecho de elegir a mi compañera de dormitorio pues era lo minimo que podia alegar.

-Ahora entiende Hoshizora! Las habitaciones están todas completamente planeadas para otras estudiantes transferidas en los próximos días, no podemos atender las inconformidades de cada chica que no quiere tener una compañera de cuarto –Hablo la mujer en un tono serio la cual estaba sentada en una silla tras su escritorio –Espero entiendas eso, por que es una falta de respeto y disciplina muy grave que la capitana de varios de los equipos de la escuela haga actuaciones como esta-

Cada palabra me hacia enfurecer mas –Entonces cámbiela!, hay muchas chicas en la escuela que estarían encantadas de tener como compañera a un mentirosa asquerosa como ella!- señale a la castaña mientras que mantenía mi mirada fija en la directora –Ella y yo nos conocemos! Estuvimos en la misma preparatoria, por eso se que no nos podemos llevar bien!-

La mujer parecio interesada en mis palabras por lo que miro a la castaña –Eso es cierto Koizumi? Conoce a Hoshizora de antes?-

Al escuchar esto Hanayo trago pesado mientras asentia con la mirada baja –S-Soliamos ser amigas… mejores amigas- se encogio de hombros –P-Pero yo tambien estoy deacuerdo con Rin-chan, no hay alguna manera de poder cambiar de habitación con cualquier chica? Si estamos completamente seguras las dos- me miro de reojo –P-podriamos hacer ese cambio?

La directora suspiro pesadamente para luego cruzarse de brazos –Lo siento Koizumi, Hoshizora, pero no puedo acceder a cambiarlas de compañeras-

-QUE?!- alegamos de inmediato ambas

-Lo que pasa es que hay una persona muy influyente en la escuela que me pidió que las dejara juntas, tus padres te deberían de haber advertido algo de eso Koizumi- hablo la directora haciéndome molestar aun mas, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar con tanta idiotez, de nuevo metiéndose en mi vida!

La chica simplemente parpadeo repetidamente algo incrédula –E-Espere, mis padres me dijeron que habían encontrado una compañera perfecta para mi en la escuela… pero esto es…-

La mujer simplemente negó –Muy bien, mucho mas sencillo para que lo entiendan ambas, no se hablen, no se miren, no existan una para la otra, pero no moveré ni un solo dedo para cambiarlas, es mi palabra final

 _Asi fue como esas palabras las cuales hacían nacer un sinfín de emociones en mi alma dieron inicio…dieron inicio a lo que seria el año mas duro que tendría en mi vida_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un sonido aturdidor resonó a un costado mio, los rayos del sol ya se estaban filtrando por medio de mis cortinas, la mañana habia llegado y esto la estaba anunciando pero para su mala suerte el sonido que emitia mi celular fue silenciado de golpe por mi, no necesitaba de ninguna manera que me dijeran que la mañana habia llegado pues por los acontecimientos de la noche pasada vi como la luna se despedia y como la luz se hacia presente, todo sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño ni un poco.

En estos mismos momentos me encontraba con mi ropa usual pues hoy era un dia normal de escuela, ya en la tarde tendría practica con mi equipo de Natacion, llevaba puesta una falda color verde intenso mientras que en la parte superior vestia con una blusa de color blanca, tome mi mochila color naranja del suelo y me dispuse a salir de mi cuarto. Apenas abri la puerta de mi habitación con cautela mire de reojo todo el lugar asegurándome que Hanayo no estuviera despierta, la sorpresa fue grata cuando me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacio, rápidamente fui hacia la cocina, tome una rebanada de pan tostado, le puse un poco de jarabe y acto siguiente tome una bebida de mi refrigerador, pero claro algo me detuvo de hacerlo de inmediato en el refrigerador al lado de mi comida estaba una cada de aluminion redonda esta no era mia, lo sabia por que ayer no estaba y para colmo tenia una nota que lo confirmaba

 _Son galletas… Si quieres puedes tomar algunas para tu dia, siempre te gustaron las galletas que hacia mi madr…_

Tome mi bebida con bastante molestia para luego cerrar el refrigerador con molestia ignorando por completo el resto de la nota, luego de eso tome una manzana para ponerla dentro de mi mochila y salir de lo que ya no consideraba mi hogar

A ese punto mi dia ya habia comenzado mal, pero peor aun mi año ya se sentía pesado, el primer dia parecia ser el dia numero mil dentro de una prisión, pero esto no me importo mucho, segui mi rutina de siempre con la idea de despejar mi mente. Entre a clases temprano como siempre temprano para no perderme nada, era gracioso, desde hacia años que yo queria ser una veterinaria, eso no podia ser realidad por mis alergias, pero gracias a algunos medicamentos especiales que mis padres me consiguieron fui capaz de lograr mi sueño, desde ese entonces siempre me esforcé mas en la escuela sabiendo que podia lograr llegar a ayudar animales por lo que mi vida academica requeria mucha de mi atención, incluso mas que la deportiva. El tiempo pasaba lentamente pero aun asi lo disfrutaba, era algo muy bueno para mi el simple hecho de poder distraerme de lo que la vida me habia puesto ayer en mi puerta, para cuando me di cuenta la clase habia concluido de manera bastante rápida lo cual en cierto punto me hizo sentirme algo decepcionada pues mis problemas personales volvían a flote.

-Hoshizora- una voz resonó a mi lado, por lo que voltee a ver a una mujer un poco mas mayor que yo, esta apenas con unos 4 años –Tu examen-

Tome el papel para sorprenderme al ver una nota casi perfecta en este –Enserio es mio? Casi tiene todo bien Nya!-

La mujer simplemente sonrio divertida, esta tenia un cabello color castaño oscuro ademas de unos ojos muy parecidos a los mios –Enserio es tuyo, si no lo fuera me despedirían, pero bueno, tengo que felicitarte por tan buena calificación, a este paso podras hacer practicas muy pronto y eso no es algo muy común en alguien que estudia apenas el primer año

-Esto es genial!- dije emocionada mientras no me creía lo que veia en ese papel –Muchas gracias maestra-

-No hay de que, ya es el descanso asi que ve ahí afuera para contarle a tus amigas- al escuchar esto simplemente asentí con emoción que aun emanaba de mi. Salí del salón de clases con mi mochila sobre mi hombro

Iba a ir directamente a mi siguiente clase pues no tenia con quien almorzar como la mayoría de las ocasiones, o por lo menos eso creía, mi celular empezo a vibrar avisándome que habia un mensaje en mi buzon, saque mi móvil y rápidamente lo abri para consultar de quien era el texto

 **Eli:**

 **Rin, acabo de salir de mis clases, estoy libre en estos momentos, queria saber si quieres que almorcemos juntas, hay algunas cosas que debo hablar contigo**

.

.

.

-Y ahí fue donde la vi- terminaba de relatar la chica mientras que por mi parte simplemente comia un pedazo de carne de un bento que habia comprado cuando venia

En estos mismos momentos estábamos Eli y yo en medio del campus, en una pequeña área verde, sentadas ambas en el suelo comiendo aunque la rubia se veia algo preocupada por lo que me contaba, cosa que pasaba completamente desapercibida por mi.

-Si, ya se que Koizuimi esta aquí, apenas ayer me entere despues de despedirme de ustedes- la rubia parecio sorprenderse de mis palabras

Eli hizo una pequeña mueca –Es tu vecina?-

Comi otro pedazo de carne mientras negaba –Mejor aun… es mi compañera de habitación- dije con un tono tan amargo que parecio hacer que la carne que comia supiera podrida por momentos

-QUE?!- Eli se sorprendio de una manera autentica pues ella no esperaba esa declaración –Como es posible que eso pase? Digo! Que probabilidades hay de que ella sea tu compañera de todas las personas en el lugar!-

Me encogi de hombros –No fue una coincidencia, de nuevo se metieron en asuntos que no les interesaba y como resultado ahora ella termino siendo mi compañera incluso en contra de su voluntad-

-La directora deberia de hacer algo, eres una de las estudiantes mas importantes de esta escuela como deportista, deberia poder hacer alguna excepción o algo por el estilo- dijo intentando encontrar una forma de librarme de ello pero negué contándole las palabras exactas que me habían dicho –Ella no tiene vergüenza? Despues de lo que te hizo no deberia ni atreverse a pronunciar tu nombre

Comi un trozo mas de mi almuerzo –Con lo que a mi respecta, que se pudra, creía que mi suerte no podia ser tan mala despues de todo, incluso llegue a pedir que mi compañera fuera una de Muse, pero creo que fue un deseo algo malinterpretado- suspire con algo de molestia –En fin, no la vere hasta la noche pues mis entrenamientos me mantienen ocupada, es mas, ahora que lo pienso nunca estoy en mi habitación hasta altas horas de la noche, estudio un poco y luego duermo, pero por otro lado quiero dejar ese tema de lado por lo que resta de no se… mi vida? Asi que hablemos de otra cosa… que paso contigo y con Nozomi?-

La pregunta al parecer tomo con la guardia baja a Eli pues esta casi se atraganta con su comida, tocio un par de veces y luego me miro con algo de reprimenda –Eso es privado, pero el punto es que por el momento no somos absolutamente nada-

-Oh vamos Nya- dije encogiéndome de hombros –Que podría ser peor que lo que me paso con Koizumi? Ademas, te lo conte al pie de la letra, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

La chica de pelo rubio suspiro con cierta molestia en tono pero a la vez con un poco triste –Pues… es algo un poco complicado… lo que paso es que cuando estábamos en el extrajero, conoci a los padres de Nozomi- esto me tomo por sorpresa

-Enserio? Eso debio ser bueno no?- pregunte a lo que ella se mordio el labio inferior dándome a entender que era todo lo contrario –o tal vez no… Nya?-

La chica simplemente suspiro con algo de molestia –Lo que paso es que…-

Eli me empezo a relatar todo lo sucedido en su estancia en el extranjero y debo de decir que cada palabra que decia simplemente me hacían querer darle un golpe a Nozomi por ser tan estúpida al punto de no darse cuenta de el daño que le estaba haciendo a su novia o amiga en esta ocasión, en momentos como estos me preguntaba que tanto podia salir dañada una relación al tener un tipo de problema como este, no podia culpar a la peli morada pero tampoco podia darle la razon por lo que estaba haciendo, me llegaba a sentir mal pero no podia hacer nada al respecto mas que ponerme de un bando y sabia de cual me pondría

Del de la rusa, ella siempre fue una senpai muy atenta conmigo aunque en ciertos momentos se llegaba a molestar un poco, pero no la culpo, antes era bastante traviesa y no media del todo mis acciones por lo que era fácil hacer irritar a la gente, pero ella siempre estuvo de mi lado, siempre me apoyo incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron sumamente oscuras para mi, por eso se lo agradecia, tambien consideraba a las demas miembros de Muse pero pensándolo con detenimiento quien en verdad siempre me habia apoyado fue Eli

Hice una cierta mueca de desagrado en mi rostro –Sabes… si tu quisieras, podrias entrar a un equipo de deportes conmigo, tal vez asi no tendrías que estar en tu departamento hasta ya la noche, ademas soy la capitana de varios de estos y me gustaria vengarme un poco por tantas veces que me regañabas en las coreografías jeje- me rasque la nuca con una expresión un tanto tonta

Mi amiga no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisa en su rostro para luego poner un gesto algo pensativo –Mmm, tal vez podría, pero entrare al club de danza por lo que no estoy muy segura si tenga tiempo-

-Oh, ya veo- dije en un tono mas desanimado –Pero aun tendras tiempo para que salgamos no es asi nya?-

Esta rio por mi comentario –ahora por que te interesa salir de pronto conmigo?-

Ante esto me encogi de hombros –Que tiene de malo querer salir con una de mis senpais de la preparatoria, de todas maneras nunca pudimos hablar mucho por tu trabajo como presidenta y luego de eso el Love live, nunca nos pudimos conocer del todo bien, ademas míralo de esta forma Nya- dije mientras la mirada fijamente con una mirada animada –Tu no quieres ir a tu habitación, yo no quiero ir a mi habitación, no conoces a nadie aquí y yo no tengo amigas con las cuales salir, me parece algo genial si ambas podemos acercarnos un poco mas-

Eli parecio reir bastante por mi aclaración pero luego de eso simplemente acepto, ambas empezamos a compartir algunas anécdotas interesantes de nuestras vidas hasta el momento, lo suyo incluia demasiada cultura, lugares donde habia visitado y mas cosas mientras que lo mio eran solo deportes.

El receso de nuestras clases acabo pues nuestras alarmas sonaron casi simultáneamente, pero antes de irnos ambas cambiamos horarios de clases para ver en que momentos estábamos libres, no se imaginan mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que casi todos los descansos que teníamos eran compartibles en gran medidas, sus horas de salidas no eran tan diferentes a las mias y mas aun cuando nos dimos cuenta que entre mi agenda de deportes y la suya de baile habia un tiempo casi al final del dia que quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Por primera vez despues de bastante tiempo sentí como si el destino no me estuviera abofeteando otra vez, aunque claro ayer lo hizo, pero el punto es que por primera vez desde hace tiempo parecia que todo saldría bien, el hecho de poder hacer una nueva amiga con la cual pudiera fortalecer lazos me daba esperanzas, el hecho de que en los siguientes días las demas miembros de Muse llegaran me emocionaba. Yo era alguien muy nostálgica y en cierto punto era insegura, en Otonokizaka amaba a mis amigas pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes ya crecimos un poco… Las relaciones han sido complicadas, la amistad es algo que es un lujo con nuestras vidas por lo que no todas nos lo podemos dar, el amor es mucho mas difícil de manejar, pero aun asi tengo la esperanza de que todas volvamos algun dia a divertirnos y sonreir como siempre...

-Bueno, es hora de irme Rin- comentaba Eli con cierto tono de alegría en su voz –Te veo a las 4 en el café de ayer?-

-En donde mas?- empece a reir –Es el único lugar que conoces de todo el campus Nya-

-Por cosas como esas es que tenias tantos problemas en Otonokizaka- bromeo

-Pero tu eres la senpai asi que tu tienes la culpa-

Despues de esos leves diálogos tanto la rubia como yo nos sonreímos mutuamente para de inmediato tomar nuestras cosas y separarnos para cada quien ir a sus clases.

Aveces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… que pasaría si hubiera actuado diferente… hubiéramos podido seguir juntas? Tal vez si hubiera hecho algo mas hubiera impedido que nos distanciaramos tanto.

Camine sin parar al edificio donde deberia de estar mi próxima clase, pero antes de llegar paso algo, me encontre en el camino con algo que no creía que podría ver o por lo menos no ahora ni de esta manera

Habia un gran grupo de gente enfrente de mi edificio, estos viendo algo pues todos estaban en un medio circulo, en ese momento fui a ver lo que pasaba pero no fue mi sorpresa hasta que vi algo que no me esperaba

-QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!- esa voz se me hizo mas conocida, estaba alterada o mejor dicho estaba mas que alterada, rápidamente abriéndome paso entre la gente llegue al frente

Entonces lo vi, una pelirroja estaba enfrente de una castaña, a las dos las conocía perfectamente bien, pero no esperaba en ningun momento verlas de esa manera, la pelirroja era sostenida por lo que vendrían siendo un par de chicos, estos la contenían para evitar que hiciera una estupidez, mientras que la castaña que estaba en frente de ella solo se veia asustada, esas dos no eran ni mas ni menos que mis compañeras de preparatoria

-M-Maki-chan…d-dejame explicarte-

-No tienes ni el mas minimo derecho a explicar nada! Apenas llego y veo tu cara!- Maki se veia completamente alterada –Lastimaste a Rin! No tienes idea de cuanto!-

-Maki-chan?!- exclame ganándome la mirada de casi todos en el lugar, pero en especial de las dos chicas que estaban protagonizando aquella escena

-Rin- susurro la chica mientras que esta era soltada por los chicos los cuales al parecer vieron que dejo de ejercer fuerza, la pelirroja en cuanto fue soltada simplemente sonrio y corrió hacia mi para abrazarme –Enserio eres tu…- esta se separo de mi para verme de frente –Has crecido un poco y te has vuelto mas linda, cuanto tiempo ha pasado-

-Em… oye Maki-chan, yo tambien estoy feliz de que estes aquí pero… que carajos estabas haciendo hace un momento?- mire a la castaña la cual nos veia con un gesto inexplicable -Olvidalo, ya me hice una idea-

-Cuando encontre a Nico-chan ella me dijo que estudiabas en este edificio, como aun no me habían asignado mis clases decidi venir a verte pero ella estaba aquí- señalo a la castaña

-Vamos a ver- dije con algo de pesadez en mi voz –No te pedi que hicieras nada como eso que estabas haciendo ahora mismo, yo ya sabia que ella estaba aquí…- le sonreí a la chica –Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Maki-chan, desde Otonokizaka no nos veíamos verdad?-

Esta sonrio dejando su lado poco honesto de lado –Debo admitir que sin ti las clases eran algo aburridas, siempre hacias idioteces-

-Si bueno, me encantaría poder hablar contigo un poco mas Maki-chan pero tengo clases justo en este momento, e incluso ya voy algo tarde, dime cual es tu habitación y pasare a visitarte mas tarde si no tienes problemas- le propuse a la chica la cual simplemente asintió con algo de pesadez

Esta suspiro –Es la habitación de Nico-chan, al parecer sere su compañera por todo el tiempo que este aquí- dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas el cual me hizo soltar una leve risa casi imperceptible

-Vaya suerte eh?-

-Eh? Que cosa?-

-Nada, nada Nya-

Despues de eso Maki simplemente me sonrio una ultima vez y se despidió con otro abrazo el cual fue bien correspondido por mi, acto siguiente miro a Hanayo hostilmente mientras que por ultimo empezaba a caminar en direccion a su nuevo hogar con la peli negra

Que tan cliché tiene que llegar a ser la vida para que algo como esto pase? Las parejas que antes habia en la preparatoria ahora están juntas en los dormitorios? Vaya… eso no es bueno para mi pero eso no quita que es divertido.

La gente se empezo a dispersarse perdiendo el interes en lo que hace un momento pero eso no me llamo mucho la atención, lo que si me llego a llamar la atención fue la castaña que aun seguia parada donde mismo, pero esta con su mirada fija en mi o por lo menos eso intentaba pues no podia verme mas de un segundo sin desviar la mirada continuamente

-Que quieres Koizumi? Que yo sepa tus clases son en el edificio casi del otro lado del campus- le dije con cierto tono de molestia que claramente noto

Esta solo se movio un poco incomoda para luego verme con una mirada que tenia muchas emociones que ni siquiera me di el tiempo de analizarla, esta extendió una pequeña caja envuelta hacia a mi –H-Hoy me di cuenta de que no trajiste un almuerzo y pensé que tal vez…

-Querria uno tuyo?- arquee la ceja a lo que ella simplemente se encogio lo mas que pudo por el tono en el que le hable

-Rin-chan… y-yo se que en un pasado lo arruine… se que te lastime, pero aunque no podamos volver a ser lo que eramos en un pasado… pero quisiera que por lo menos pudiéramos ser compañeras de habitación e incluso si me lo permites, amigas de nuevo- su tono era lo mas suave que se podría desear pero a la vez esto provocaba rabia en mi

-Lo que eramos en un pasado? Tu lo destruiste, no se de que te quejas- Dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia mi edificio, pase a un lado de Hanayo la cual se quedo inmóvil en los momentos en lo que la ignoraba

-P-Por lo menos toma esto- la chica sostuvo mi blusa por un momento para hacerme parar, al voltear esta simplemente me extendia la comida que habia hecho para mi…

-Koizumi… seremos compañeras, por lo que compartiremos la misma habitación – rápidamente con un movimiento de di un leve golpe en su mano haciendo que la caja de bento cayera al suelo abriéndose por el impacto para que la comida terminara en el suelo y como resultado arruinando la comida, la castaña miro el almuerzo que probablemente le habia tomado mucho esfuerzo hacer pero eso no me importo, simplemente me solte de su agarre y segui caminando dejándola atrás

- _Pero eso será lo único que compartiremos-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gracias por su apoyo y por leer esta historia, no planeo que dure mucho aunque si habrá caps mucho mas largos que otros nwn

Hasta la próxima nwn7


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"La vida no es tan linda como la pintan"

Las cosas no fueron para bien, vaya forma de iniciar a relatar mi vida eh? muchos se preguntaran que paso despues de lo que paso con Hanayo y conmigo, al parecer la preparatoria solo habia sido un momento pasajero para todas las integrantes de Muse, nuestra ruptura nos dio un cambio que no podiamos negar, pero a la vez ese cambio habia terminado por no ser tan bueno como esperabamos. De niña tenia la idea de que Todo estaria bien en mi futuro, soñaba con trabajar, divertirme, encontrar el amor y tener muchas amigas con las cuales pudiera pasar los dias de manera plena, pero la adultez era algo completamente diferente a lo que te solias imaginar desde un principio

-Por que no te vas a la mierda y me dejas en paz eh?!-

-QUE DIJISTE MALDITA NIÑA?!-

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE ESTUPIDA!-

Unos meses habian pasado desde que mi pesadilla habia empezado, las chicas de Muse como se habia avisado habian llegado a la escuela mas prestigiosa de Tokyo, pero lo que yo esperaba fuera un grandioso reencuentro fue negado por problemas que ni yo tenia conocimiento de que existian

-Kotori, Es hipocrita de tu parte-

-Me equivoque! y-yo te amo Umi-chan-

-Y lo demostraste asi?-

Mis amigas, a las que yo estimaba con toda el alma y esperaba que llenaran de pasion mi corazon... todas esas ideas fueron contradecidas por ellas mismas.

-Kousaka-san...-

-Tsubasa-chan...-

-Quien diria que tendrias el valor de darme la cara de nuevo-

Mis esperanzas se volvieron desilucion en el momento que me di cuenta que ya no era posible volver a la preparatoria donde todas sonreiamos y bailabamos. las esperanzas de un futuro nuevo era algo de lo que no me podia dar el lujo y aun menos con la persona que mas odiaba viviendo a solo una puerta de distancia.

.s

.s

.s

El sonido metalico que producia el aro al ser golpeado con el balon era recurrente, mientras que por mi parte solo me dedicaba a producirlo, aunque creia que todo cambiaria cuando mis amigas volvieran, solo me hizo encerrarme un poco mas de lo que antes estaba, el deporte y mi Senpai era lo unico que me mantenian ocupadas de los problemas ajenos.

-Capitana, se encuentra bien?- una voz se escucho de una de las jugadoras del equipo -No esta concentrada en lo mas minimo, ha fallado casi todos sus lanzamientos-

Solo asenti como de costumbre con una leve sonrisa intentando mantener las apariencias como fueran posibles y use mi excusa del cansancio.

Mi desempeño habia bajado de una manera alarmante, mis clases se hacian mas complicadas por mi falta de concentracion, detestaba el hecho de vivir asi, en estos momentos desearia estar como antes, sola.

-Hey Rin-

la unica cosa de la que no me arrepentia era de tener a una persona a mi lado. voltee con ante el llamado de atencion para encontrar a una chica de pelo rubio, esta vestia una blusa azul y un pantalon color blanco, ademas que parecia apenas haber salido de clases. Sonrei instintivamente sabiendo que era hora de olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba, fui a los vestidores y despues de avisar a la entrenadora, termine por salir de ahi.

Las palabras que compartia con la rubia siempre eran entre divertidas y serias pues nuestras actitudes variaban demasiado la una de la otra, cosa que hacia que fuera incluso mas divertido para nosotras el convivir.

Nuestras charlas se remontaban desde lo mas simple como nuestras clases hasta las mas complicadas como nuestras compañeras de habitacion, por mi parte no habia mucho de que hablar pues las unicas veces que habia entablado conversacion con la castaña fue cuando acordamos el quien limpiaria el departamento cada semana. Por su parte mi senpai, decia que si bien, podia mantenerse alejada de Nozomi, esto era demasiado complicado para que fuera por siempre, por lo que normalmente terminaban peleando.

Este dia como muchos mas, terminamos por ir a un restaurant donde comimos de la manera mas plena posible, la sonrisa algo rara de la rubia era algo que no era muy comun ver para mi cuando era mas pequeña, pero el hecho de que ella mostrara dicha sonrisa ahora era solo una señal de que nuestra relacion se volvia mucho mas estrecha, pero este sentimiento no era solo de parte suya, si no que tambien yo terminaba por sonreir de manera amplia, hace años que no recordaba sonreir asi, el poner una sonrisa inocente mientras ella me reprendia, era algo muy hermosos para mi.

Mi vida estaba llena de decepciones las cuales no cesaban y parecieran seguirme de manera constante, pero ese sentimiento se iba cuando Eli estaba conmigo. Recuerdo la vez que yo tendria que ser la lider de Muse, fue tan horrible, tenia miedo de arruinarlo ademas que mi inseguridad era un obstaculo claro para ese trabajo, pero excluyendo a mis dos compañeras de ese entonces, Eli creyo en mi de manera firme y me impulso de una manera un poco diferente a como lo hicieron Maki y Koizumi, ella creyo en todas mis decisiones, decidiera lo que decidiera, siempre me apoyo.

La comida como de costumbre termino rapidamente, ambas reimos y hablamos un rato mas, pero esto era momentaneo

-Entonces, que ha decidido tu grupo?- pregunto la chica de pelo rubio con una amplia sonrisa -El festival cultural se acerca-

Tome un poco de mi bebida la cual permanecia en la mesa y rapidamente respondi -Pues mis compañeros dicen que deberiamos practicar con algunos animales para que den espectaculos, pero el hecho de que todas las clases del mismo grado tengan que participar en conjunto, sera complicado decidir con tanta gente de por medio-

-Es cierto- Hablo Eli algo divertida -Todos los de primer año deberan de planear algo en conjunto, eso sera algo dificil por la diferencia de profesiones e intereses, pero descuida, hagan lo que hagan sera bueno si lo hacen con dedicacion-

-Ustedes ya acordaron sus actividades para el festival?- pregunte algo sorprendida de la seguridad e incluso burla que venia de su voz

Eli se encogio de hombros -Claro que ya lo decidimos, la gente de mi grado tenia gustos muy similares asi que hemos elegido mas que nada actividades para los visitantes, que se diviertan o espectaculos.- Sonrio con algo de malicia Eli -Me dejaron acargo de el espectaculo de Baile y de el reto de parejas- despues de decir esto rio

-Estaras ocupada jeje- me rei por la carga que tenia sobre sus hombros en estos momentos -Nosotras apenas nos juntaremos hoy para intentar decidir el como seran las cosas, nos reuniremos en el campo de futbol Nya-

-Espero que sea bueno, casi podria apostar que Maki llevara el orden en todo el grupo- Alardeo la rubia conociendo a la menor

-No quiero que eso pase, Maki-chan es muy mandona y ultimamente es demasiado propensa a enojarse con su situacion actual, creo que las cosas se nos complican bastante- Me encogi de hombros -Lo que si me llego a preguntar es como iran las cosas con las de segundo, con esa relacion que mantienen, sera sumamente dificil que Honoka, Kotori y Umi trabajen juntas- Comente con cierta amargura en la voz

mi compañera solo termino por suspirar con decepcion -No es de extrañarse cuando Kotori las fracturo a las 3, no puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso- Hizo una mueca de desagrado -Tambien por otro lado Nico y Maki... ademas de Hanayo- cada palabra que salian de los labios de la rubia terminaban por emanar un tono de ira y uno de tristeza a la vez

Que nos habia pasado? todas nos habiamos hecho pedazos unas a otras sin dudarlo un solo momento, incluso yo habia hecho pedazos mi relacion con la castaña despues de aquella traicion que ejecuto hacia mi sin ningun tipo de remordimiento

Poco tiempo paso despues hasta que nuestras horas libres acabaran, ambas salimos del restaurant el cual no estaba muy lejos de nuestra universidad, caminamos hasta llegar a las instalaciones de la antes mencionada y nos separamos al momento que nuestros caminos lo dictaban.

Camine con cierto desanimo pues que digamos estaba llendo a donde estaba segura que seria una gran disputa. Apenas aproximandome hacia la cancha de Soccer, me di cuenta de que ya habia una gran cantidad de estudiantes en el lugar, todos de primer año pero todos de diferentes cursos, o por lo menos en su mayoria, lo sabia por que ahi veia a algunas de las miembros de mis equipos.

Al llegar al lugar solo me di cuenta de que todos discutian de manera constante por que deberiamos de hacer, algunos decian que hicieramos que todos pusieramos puestos de comida, otros decian atracciones, unos mas espectaculos y como era de esperarse de una cantidad de gente tan grande, ninguno estaba deacuerdo con otras opciones que no fueran las suyas.

-Hey Rin- una voz se escucho a mi espalda mientras que una mano se posaba en mi hombro, al voltear a ver quien era la que me llamaba me encontre con una chica de cabellera rojiza la cual me miraba como si me hubiera estado buscando

-Maki-chan, Hola- la salude con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a los alrededores como la gente seguia discutiendo sin orden alguno. -Esto es algo agitado no?

-Bueno, tu deberias de saberlo, has estado aqui mas tiempo que nosotras, ademas, los festivales culturales de esta universidad comunmente atraen gente importante por ser la universidad mas prestigiosa de tokyo- Contesto con algo de decepcion en su voz

-Si, pero antes no era tan movido como esto, antes eramos menos y ahora... bueno, ya sabes Nya-

-Te entiendo- Hablo con un tono bastante divertido el cual era un tanto extraño para mi. Maki tenia un mal humor en la preparatoria aunque era una chica linda y amable, pero ahora ese mal humor parecia haberse desvanecido en su totalidad, a esto se le llamaria madurar no es asi? -Como te va en tus clases?-

-Pues... sobrevivo- rei nerviosamente

-Atencion!- una voz por fin se elevo de entre la multitud, esta era la de una chica cualquiera, pero esta fue capaz de tomar el control de la situacion como ya esperaba desde hace un buen rato, las cosas se pusieron algo mas tranquilas pues todo se empezaria a decidir a base de votos

-Entonces, Tenemos que dar un espectaculo, pero como quieren hacerlo?- pregunto la chica -Hay gente que sabe tocar instrumentos, pero tenemos que hacer algo que supere a los demas años, algo un poco mas llamativo, alguien tiene una idea?

La pelirroja a mi lado alzo la mano lo cual claramente termino por extrañarme -Que les parece una presentacion de idols?- sus palabras fueron como una especie de bofetada, pero esta las decia con toda la seguridad del mundo

-Idols?- preguntaron algunos chicos algo extrañados

La gente se empezo a confundir un poco por el hecho de las palabras de la pelirroja pero de pronto escuche como alguien de la multitud hablo

-Esperen! ellas son chicas de Muse!-

Si bien la informacion de que habia sido una idol terminaba por no ser desconocida, tampoco era un dato que todas las personas del lugar tenian conocimiento. Los susurros de las personas se empezaron a escuchar como si hablaran de la situacion animadamente, pero yo no estaba emocionada. El bailar solo me causaba dolor de una manera indescriptible.

-Tenemos a dos Idols, decidido!- Hablaron en voz alta los que estaban poniendo el orden para la gente

-Tenemos tres!-

Como si una pesadilla hubiera sido escuche esa voz de entre todas las personas la cual declaraba a la tercera persona del lugar, la gente empezo a hacer espacio para ver a una chica de pelo castaño la cual se veia completamente paralizada por el como la señalaban, entonces como ya era costumbre, termine por maldecir mi suerte y en esta ocasion como un extra, maldecir a mi amiga pelirroja.

s.

s.

s.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitacion cerrandose se hizo presente mientras que los pasos dentro del departamento resonaban en un eco interminable.

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el tema- comente mientras me dirigia al refrigerador de mi hogar para tomar lo que seria una bebida

El leve sonido de sorpresa me dio a entender que la castaña no esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra pues si no me habia dignado a hacerlo en meses, creo que no esperarias nada

-S-sobre que...?- tartamudeo la castaña la cual me veia desde la sala de estar pues estaba apunto de dejar su abrigo en la sala

Simplemente termine por cerrar el refrigerador mientras que abria mi bebida para luego pasar a mirarla -De que mas?- pregunte con algo de sarcasmo en mi voz -Sobre que carajo esta pasando-

-N-No entiendo- hablo con el tono mas inocente que pudo

termine por simplemente reir un poco por la ironia en esas palabras -No creas que no me di cuenta que esa chica la cual empezo a organizar todo propuso un espectaculo musical por que fuera buena idea, lo hizo con la intencion de poner todo en su lugar para ti, no es asi?-

La chica me miro con algo de molestia, cosa que me hizo hervir la sangre -Por que crees que todo lo que pasa que nos incluya a ambas tiene que ser por mi culpa? o por la de alguien mas? ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto!

-Creo que el punto es que tanto tu como yo sabemos que cualquier asunto que nos incluya a ambas, es cosa que esta arreglada, lo sabemos desde hace años por dios- le dije con cierta molestia en mi voz -Diles que dejen de meterse conmigo, dejales en claro que no somos amigas, que por lo que he visto no se los has dicho a ninguno de los dos, tus padres siguen creyendo que soy tu amiga, o no?-

La chica guardo silencio de una manera que no esperaba pero esta simplemente paso a negar debilmente -No... nunca se los dije-

-Me lo suponia- Hable de inmediato mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida -Tu siempre fuiste demasiado cobarde para hablar de lo que sentias, incluso cuando estuvimos juntas en Otonokizaka, nunca fuiste capaz de decirles las cosas de manera directa.- negue con algo de pesadez -Koizumi, Esto te lo pido como tu compañera y por respeto a ambas, termina con todo esto, nosotras no somos nada mas que conocidas, el que hayas terminado en esta habitacion, el que curiosamente nosotras tengamos que bailar de nuevo, son cosas que no encajan para nada en el termino coincidencia-

La chica parecio pensarlo un momento pero luego paso a verme sin vacilar -Y que tendria de malo si en verdad fuera todo arreglado?- pregunto con esa actitud que tanto detestaba, el ser una hipocrita -No estoy dañando a nadie Rin-chan! solo son cosas que no decido pero no me molestan-

-Claro que no te molestan- respondi de nuevo sin vacilar ni un momento -No te molestan por que no te dolio un cuchillo clavado en tu espalda por la persona en la que mas confiabas!- le recrimine -Siempre te apoye en toda tu vida y solo me lo agradeciste lastimandome, por lo menos dejame vivir en paz, lograste jugar conmigo, eso fue lo que esperabas no es asi? entonces ya dejame tranquila!-

-Yo jamas jugue contigo!- la chica me miro con molestia -Ya estoy arta de que no puedas ser madura respecto a lo que paso, yo me equivoque pero tu fuiste una cobarde tambien. escapaste apenas tuviste la oportunidad, mi mejor amiga de la infancia me abandono-

-LA PERSONA QUE AMABA ME TRAICIONO!- respondi con molestia en mi voz la cual era mas que notoria -Cual es el punto?! por que no paras esto?! no ves que todas estamos divididas?! Muse fue algo pasajero, Kotori, Umi y Honoka se odian como si no hubiera un mañana, Nico y Maki son como dos animales apunto de matarse, Nozomi y Eli estan al borde de pasar de ser mejores amigas a simples conocidas, todo fue pasajero, superalo Koizumi! por que te obsecionas conmigo?!

-Por que te quiero recuperar Rin-chan!- dijo de una forma agresiva mientras luchaba por no caer en llantos cosa que me hizo molestar aun mas -Quiero a mi amiga de vuelta! quiero que me perdones por lo que paso, no te pido que me ames, no te pido que te enamores de mi, solo quiero recuperarte, sufro sin que estes a mi lad...

Es gracioso, mi cuerpo es la de una atleta, por lo que soy rapida, pero la velocidad a la que me movi fue inhumana por lo que simplemente termine por estar delante de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. esta simplemente al ver a tal cercania y con unos ojos de molestia, cerro los ojos esperando alguna agresion. Pero no hice tal cosa la tome por el cuello de su camiseta y sin preguntarselo ni un solo momento estampe mis labios contra los suyos, este contacto de un momento a otro termino por sorprender a la chica la cual intento separarse de mi, pero mi fuerza era mayor y con creces por lo que el empujarla contra una pared fue sencillo, tome sus muñecas con ambas manos dejando que estas se posicionaran contra la pared, apresionandola por compĺeto

El sonido que emitia la chica de resistencia me terminaba por parecer divertido, era divertido ahora que lo veia de cerca, el movimiento de mis labios eran agresivos y el como me abria paso en su boca invadiendo su espacio con mi lengua era algo que terminaba por disfrutar de cierta manera, pero no de la forma convencional.

No fue hasta que sus piernas flaquearon que cayo al suelo deslizandose contra la pared y por ende haciendo que me separara, la chica se veia roja mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios cosa que no pude evitar disfrutar

-Sigues enamorada de mi- hable con cierta diversion en mi tono la cual no paso desapercibida para la chica por lo que termine agachandome para quedar a su altura -Lo note con ese beso-

-R-Rin...chan?-

-Dime honestamente Hanayo- Sonrei maliciosamente -En ese contacto sentiste alguna oportunidad? alguna oportunidad de recuperar a la amiga que tanto anhelas?- la chica se quedo inmovil mirandome como si fuera una especie de fantasma -Esa chica no te pertenece y jamas volvera a pertenecerte, pero lo divertido es que aun sigues enamorada de ella, sigues enamorada de mi. Entonces esto sera algo muy divertido-

-D-de que... hablas?- Pregunto tan desconcertada que incluso hubiera querido burlarme de ella

Solo me encogi de hombros -Solo empezare un pequeño juego con la chica mas detestable de la historia, quiero que lo sientas, quiero que sientas en carne propia el como me senti, lo miserable e infeliz que me hiciste ser, las cicatrices que me provocaste, dijiste que tu estas dispuesta a olvidar el pasado? Te hare sufrir tanto que incluso hare que quieras eliminar ese pasado de tu existencia, quiero que veas como la persona que lastimaste y aun asi amas te haga sufrir, jugare contigo en el momento que me plazca y te destrozare tantas veces quiera de las maneras que decida, hare que tu estancia conmigo sea un infierno, veras el como te destrozo. Ni una sola vez paraste a pensar en mi en tus actos de egoismo, te pagare con la misma moneda, desde ahora mi unico objetivo sera hacerte sufrir... veras como la persona que amas esta tan cerca de ti pero a la vez en un lugar inalcanzable y quiero verte llorar cuando eso pase, quiero que llores como yo llore al darme cuenta de tu verdadera cara.- Termine por reir un par de veces de una manera impropia, es mas, todo lo que estaba diciendo era raro, es cierto que queria que se pusiera en mis zapatos, pero mis palabras salian con odio profundo y con una gran cantidad de veneno. Mi persona estaba cegada ante la oportunidad de vengarme, el sentimiento de vacio me decia que le hiciera daño, que tomara su corazon entre mis manos y lo aplastara de un golpe, el verla tan vulnerable era algo que me complacia, el ver que seguia siendo la misma niña estupida y egoista desde hace tiempo me hacia feliz, por que de esa forma podria hacerle sufrir un infierno, un infierno tan agonizante que hasta ella misma implorara no conocer el nombre de la que fue su mejor amiga.

Suspire de manera mas que satisfecha al ver la mueca tan indescriptible de Hanayo por lo que simplemente me puse de pie bastante satisfecha con el resultado de mis palabras.Despues de eso camine por el departamento con un nuevo objetivo en mente

-Me dare un baño primero Nya-

"No ser lastimada nunca mas"

 **s.**

 **s.**

 **s.**

 **Me he decidido a que esta historia no solo se centrara en el RinPana si no que tambien las demas Musas tendran una trama aparte, pero lo que si, es que el RinPana seguira siendo el principal en este pequeño Fic**

 **REVIEWS**

 **KBMasterD:** Creeme Hasta yo termino por odiar un poco a Pana en este fic y eso que bien saben que el Rinpana es mi Otp de siempre, sin embargo quiero probar un tono mas oscuro para este fic pues nunca he tocado uno con un drama negro de sentimientos, o por lo menos asi lo veo yo

 **Nami-chan** : Muchas gracias por dejarme una review, como creo habia dicho, quise intentar un tono un poco mas oscuro en lo que se refiere a las relaciones amorosas de los personajes, cada pareja tendra su problema y obviamente su desarrollo un poco mas limitado que la pareja principal, sobre tu peticion, estoy alg indesciso si seguir con madres pues este ya no es Love Live si no una historia aparte la cual solo usara unos pocos personajes de la franquicia, en si. despues de recuperar a Kuro, acaba la historia con LL y todo se centraria solo en un personaje OC, eso es algo que a los lectores no termina de agradar, aunque si bien lo seguire, depende de la aceptacion de la gente para seguirlo.

 **Hasta la proxima nwn/**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

"Encontrando iguales"

El sonido del gis era seco y molesto, las palabras de la maestra eran lejanas aunque a la vez eran lo suficientemente cercanas para que pudiera memorizarlas sin problema, Las palabras de la gente era molestas, lo suficiente para que deseara no escucharlas. Miraba por la ventana sin ningun proposito especial con simplemente angustia y molestia.

¿En que momento me habia convertido en una persona tan triste y solitaria?

De niña siempre pensaba que mi actitud haria que me quedara sola, pero por alguna extraña razon, jamas lo estuve, siempre tenia amigas aunque yo nunca las busque, supongo que era algo extraño, una jugarreta del destino. Era feliz hace años cuando todo era color de rosa, era divertido, era muy divertido aunque en algunos momentos no lo quisiera admitir por mi propia personalidad.

¿En que momento...?

"Te amo..."

Creo que ese fue el momento, creo que ese fue el momento donde todo paso, mi corazon se rompio en mil pedazos. Fui tan tonta e ingenua, creia que mis sentimientos llegarian a ella de una forma que ni yo misma creia posible, mi corazon era timido por lo que tuve miedo de dar mas pasos adelante, pero cuando este fue hecho pedazos... nunca mas volvi a sentir que mi corazon fuera timido por el simple hecho de que se hizo pedazos.

El sonido proveniente de la campana se hizo presente despues de lo que habian parecido años, mire con algo de recelo mi reloj para de inmediato darme cuenta que iba algo tarde a la reunion que se habia propuesto hace ya unos dias.

Tome mis cosas sin prisa alguna mientras los metia lentamente en mi maleta, la gente a mi alrededor se iba con un paso tan lento pero su presencia pasaba desapercibida para mi que apenas lo notaba, sus miradas ignoraban que yo estaba presente, pero eso no me molestaba, De igual manera...

"Las Idols de Muse"

Ya habia recibido suficiente atencion para que quisiera mas, era simplemente absurdo.

Camine como si fuera alguna especie de muerto viviente pues aunque mis pensamientos era profundos, mi cuerpo se movia y respondia a cualquier situacion inconscientemente. Si pudiera describirme no diria que soy alguien fria, mas bien diria que soy alguien que no espera realmente nada de la gente a su alrededor, pues si habia sido traicionada por la gente que mas queria... no habia mucho que hacer en realidad.

El festival cultural, un evento tan estupido, que enrealidad me daba algo de pereza participar, pero por la democracia que se realizo por medio de votos, termine involucrada en medio de esto, mi grupo habia decidido que la seccion en la que participariamos seria "Canto", esto claro no me molesto en lo mas minimo, pues aunque no queria sonar egocentrica, mi voz era bastante buena, el problema radicaba en mis compañeras de trabajo por los otros grupos de mi mismo semestre...

Llegue al auditorio de la universidad, una estructura gigante, me daba cuenta de lo priviligeada que era esta universidad, pues no discriminaban ninguna actividad, desde deportes hasta obras, cine, habia de todo para poder ejercer actividades de todo tipo.

Las voces con gritos de alegria y gente opinando se escuchaban hasta afuera de la estructura por lo que aun frente a la entrada pude escuchar el como la gente reia de una manera tan alegre que hacia que mi corazon doliera de una manera inexplicable, Dolia demasiado

"Extrañaba los viejos tiempos donde todas reiamos sin preocuparnos por nada" Fue mi pensamiento mientras intentaba abrazar ese recuerdo lejano...

-Esa es...- una voz a mis espaldas se hicieron presentes a lo que voltee a ver a la persona de la que era perteneciente

Apenas voltee a ver a la dueña de esa voz, no pude evitar sentirme de una manera inexplicablemente feliz. Esos cabellos rubios, esos ojos que simulaban ser un par de soles, la misma expresion inocente en su rostro. Esas dos chicas me miraban de una manera sorprendida aunque yo no podia hacer lo contrario

-¿Rin...Eli?- murmure con algo de felicidad en mi voz lo cual ya era raro desde un principio

-¿Umi-chan?- pregunto la menor con un gesto bastante sorprendido -¿Eres tu Nya?

De la nada la pequeña fue golpeada en la cabeza por la mayor con un gesto algo comico

-No digas tonterias Rin- le reprendio la rubia para luego mirarme a mi -Umi, Hace mucho que no nos vemos... desde Otonizaka supongo-

Yo desde hacia algunos meses sabia que las chicas de Muse estaban en esta universidad, en especial Rin Hoshizora, pues era la primera que habia llegado aqui, pero habia evitado tener contacto con ellas... por el simple hecho de que no queria tener nada que ver con nuestro pasado, o mejor dicho, no queria tener ningun lazo con algun recuerdo que la involucraran a esas personas que tanto detestaba... Pero...

-E-Eli... Rin...- Me sentia feliz -Mucho tiempo sin vernos- Sonrei de una manera honesta, cosa que hacia tiempo no pasaba.

-SUpongo que vienes a la reunion para lo del festival cultural- Hablo Eli con una sonrisa bastante elegante como la recordaba.

-S-si...- Me tome unos momentos para hablar aunque bien no sabia como empezar -¿Co-Como han estado?

-Pues- La peli naranja fue la primera en responder -Encontre a una de mis compañeras de Lily white asi que no podria estar mejor- Sonrio con esa inocencia que tanto recordaba pero a la vez esta a tenia un semblante y tono mas maduro -¿No es genial volvernos a ver?-

-Em... si- conteste con duda pues como decia.. yo las habia evitado hacia ya meses, el encontrarme de esta manera con ellas era algo raro para mi

-¿Como has estado Umi?- pregunto la rubia con un semblante algo cauteloso

-He estado mejor -Confese sin medir mis palabras -¿No viene Nozomi contigo?- pregunte intentando desviar el tema, pero de inmediato me arrepenti viendo que el semblante de Eli cambio rapidamente a uno un tanto triste.

Otro defecto mio era que no sabia leer del todo bien a la gente, cosa que podia causarme problemas con frecuencia

-¿Vienes a la reunion para el festival cultural?- Rin intervino desviando el tema con rapidez al ver lo que habia ocasionado mi pregunta anterior en nuestra compañera

-Si, participare en canto- conteste llendo directamente al grano -Creia que nadie de Muse participaria en estas cosas mas que Honoka y Kotori. Es muy grato verlas de nuevo, aun despues de todo lo que tuvieron que soportar de mi.-

El par de chicas se dieron cuenta de a donde se dirigia mi comentario por lo que ambas mantuvieron silencio sin mencionar el tema ni una sola vez.

-Participaremos en algunas actividades de nuestros respectivos años, Rin bailara junto a Maki y... Koizumi- Eli escupio ese ultimo nombre -Por mi parte, creo que mi grupo acordo que fuera baile por lo que fue casi imposible librarme de este evento, tengo entendido que Nico al igual participara en las obras de teatro junto con Nozomi... que digamos nadie se pudo librar de esto y considerando que todas tendremos que contribuir en la obra de teatro principal- Rio nerviosamente

Por un leve momento mi mente se enfoco en la chica de pelo anaranjado la cual no se veia con muchos animos de estar presente en este lugar, tambien ella estaba sufriendo igual que yo, vaya ironia.

En ese momento que me hundi en mis pensamientos, a nuestro lado pasaron dos chicas que parecian algo apresuradas, no entendi al principio el por que pero al mirar mi reloj de muñeca me di cuenta que ya era un poco tarde, por lo que la reunion ya debia de haber empezado. Les informe al par de chicas que era hora de entrar por lo que estas sugirieron que nos sentaramos juntas.

Entramos sin ninguna prisa en especial pues que digamos a ninguna de las tres nos importaba del todo participar en un evento como este y mas si eramos obligadas. El interior del auditorio era hermoso, casi como un teatro de opera, habia una cantidad de asientos bien casi 5 o 6 veces mas grande que la que tenia otonokizaka, era poco para un lugar tan gigante, pero si bien gran parte del lugar era un enorme escenario.

La gente del lugar ya estaba debatiendo el como se harian las actividades que incluirian a todos los años, habia gente mayor que nosotras, algunas de la edad de Rin, era un variado, los lugares en los que se sentaban los o las estudiantes no estaban definidos por lo que la mayoria estaban dispersos junto a sus amigos. Lo raro del asunto fue ver a cierta castaña y pelirroja en el lugar, ambas separadas y completamente solas.

-¿Esas son Maki y Hanayo?- pregunte con algo de curiosidad mas que nada por la primera -¿Por que Maki esta sentada sola?

-Se peleo con Nico esta mañana- Contesto Eli sin ningun animo de contar la historia -Deberiamos dejarla sola por lo que queda del dia, Conociendola con su temperamento, es probable que termine desahogandose con alguna de nosotras-

-Ya veo, las cosas no han cambiado ni un poco desde hace unos años...- mumure haciendo que las dos chicas a mi lado suspiraran con algo de molestia -Aunque lo de Nozomi es nuevo-

Eli se encogio de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto, por lo tanto procedimos a buscar asientos lo cual no fue dificil pues elegimos unos que estaban a unas 7 filas del escenario, eramos de las que estabamos hasta el fondo.

Mi forma de ver las cosas en este momento era algo un poco diferente a lo que habia sido hace apenas unas horas, estas chicas estaban en una situacion muy similar a la mia por lo que entendia por completo el como se sentian, jamas habia visto a Rin y Eli interactuar de una manera tan cercana y no era que lo fueran si no que mas bien estas dos necesitaban el apoyo de alguien mas, por lo que recurrian una a la otra como una manera de escapar de sus propias realidades.

La platica de la reunion empezo de una manera algo agitada pues las chicas intentaban ponerse de acuerdo en que debian de hacer en cada area de el festival sin embargo a mi me importaba muy poco y a las chicas a mi lado, simplemente parecia no importarles de ninguna manera pues estas solo hablaban de como habia sido su dia, aunque me hacia feliz el simple hecho de que estas hablaran tranquilamente.

¿En que momento esas risas se convirtieron en maldiciones? Amaba mi yo de preparatoria, lo tenia absolutamente todo, desde lo mas imperceptible hasta lo mas importante , todo lo perdi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Alguien quiere aportar alguna idea?- pregunto una chica que al parecer dirigia la reunion, esta nos miraba con algo de desaprobacion pues se habia dado cuenta que habiamos ignorado toda la junta desde un inicio, no me senti mal en lo mas minimo, pero su mirada me incomodo.

-Tengo una- Eli alzo la mano, para mi sorpresa esta parecia haber puesto atencion aun hablando con la peli naranja -¿Por que no nos ahorramos un poco de trabajo y usamos la usual obra de Romeo y Julieta en la obra general? Cada grupo sera por separado la obra que cada quien decida, pero en cuestion de todos los años, seria algo util por la cantidad de personajes.-

La mayoria de las personas en el lugar terminaron por concordar con la rubia

-En ese caso repartiremos personajes- sentencio la chica que dirigia la reunion -Primero tendriamos que elegir a los protagonistas, ya que seran las mas importantes de toda la obra... ¿algun chico que quiera hacer a Romeo?-

La pregunta fue evadida por varios de los hombres presentes en el lugar pues estos simplemente eran... pues... hombres, estos suelen evitar estar en el escenario interpretando a un tipo de principe pues para ellos debe de ser vergonzoso, esto al principio me hizo pensar que todo se iria al caño pero para mi sorpresa una voz se alzo de una chica la cual no hacia mas que mirarnos, o mejor dicho mirar a mis compañeras

-¿Por que no Eli Senpai interpreta a Romeo?- propuso una chica entusiasta, la idea rapidamente fue apoyada por otro gran numero de chicas e incluso algunos hombres los cuales mas que por interes la apoyaban por morbo

-¡En ese caso yo sere julieta!- una voz mas adelante se alzo con prisa, no fue hasta que momentos despues pude visualizar a una chica de pelo morado la cual era la que se habia propuesto para este papel.

No pude evitar ver el como el rostro de Eli se pinto con molestia, era poco comun ver a Eli molesta, pero esta vez parecia estar furiosa, cosa que no me hacia ninguna ilusion. Al parecer Rin al igual se dio cuenta de la situacion mas rapido de lo que esperaba.

En lo mas bajo del lugar muchas chicas parecian discutir sobre si Nozomi seria una buena opcion para ser julieta, aunque no entiendo muy bien el por que ya que es una chica hermosa, no tendria problemas con interpretar a un personaje como Julieta.

-Mmh creo que no hay problema con ello- murmuro una de las chicas con cierta duda en su voz, Esta miro hacia las personas que estaban un poco mas dispersas a lo largo de los asientos -¿Alguien mas quiere ser Julieta? Si no es asi, podemos dejar que Tojo la interprete sin problema alguno.- Rin miro con rapidez a Eli la cual parecia estar apunto de gritar algo hacia la pelimorada, por lo que veia las cosas estaban mal, muy mal entre las dos chicas.

-¡Yo tambien quiero ser Julieta!- Esa voz ahora provino de un lateral... entonces vi como la peli naranja se habia puesto de pie mientras alzaba la mano, Claro esta que esto nos tomo por sorpresa a mas de una, incluso todas las miembros de Muse miraron estupefactas el como la pequeña se habia ofrecido, aunque cabe destacar que habia dos miradas bastante diferentes a la sorpresa, mas que nada una de incredulidad que pertenecia a una castaña, sus ojos se veian tan desconcertados que pude verlo claramente, aun siendo la primera vez que la veia desde que estaba aqui, pude notarlo... ella seguia enamorada de la pequeña peli naranja... pero siendo justas, creo que se merecia sufrir y me alegraba que Rin la hiciera sufrir ya fuera involuntariamente, Despues de todo, traiciono su confianza, rompio su corazon, destrozo su amistad y sobre todo cuando Rin se encontraba tan fragil, pensar que pudo tracionarla cuando ella mas necesitaba su ayuda para conllevar la situacion que su familia afrontaba... Ambas eran mis amigas, sin embargo, Rin era como mi hermana menor, por lo que Hanayo no podria ser perdonada.

Dejando de lado la primera persona, la segunda me inquietaba mas, demasiado para ser honesta. Una mirada molesta se clavaba en la peli naranja de una manera feroz, no era que me alteraran la hostilidad en las personas si no que mas bien, que esa mirada era proviniente de la peli morada, la Nozomi tan tierna que conociamos y con la que forme una sub unidad por mucho tiempo miraba con molestia a la peli naranja, Eso era lo que me terminaba molestando.

-En ese caso lo haremos por votaciones- propuso la chica mientras veia a todas las personas en el lugar

El pensamiento principal que tuve era "Es imposible que Rin gane contra Nozomi" pero mi sorpresa fue que el resultado fue lo contrario de una manera abrumadora, fue increible, incluso las miembros de Muse se vieron sorprendidas (aunque ninguna voto por no darle la razon a alguien)

-Entonces Julieta sera la capitana Hoshizora- Dio por terminado el tema sobre la obra de teatro mientras que pasaron a los siguientes eventos

Que triste era esto... ver a las nueve dentro de un mismo techo, pero todas tan alejadas unas de otras... ¿que habia pasado con el siempre seremos amigas?

-Sonoda-san- una de las chicas de abajo me llamo para que fuera directamente al escenario, claro esta que lo hice no sin antes decirles a el par que me llamaban, estas asintieron para de inmediato seguir con lo suyo, Eli hacia parecer a Rin una especie de Diosa por tantas gracias que le daba por salvarla de que Nozomi fuera su pareja.

El camino hacia el escenario fue lento aun mientras bajaba las escaleras, pude ver el como las chicas que tambien cantarian subian al escenario, entre ellas habia lo que podriamos decir unas viejas conocidas, una chica de pelo color jengibre, pero algo muy diferente es que ahora no usaba la coleta lateral que recordaba si no que mas bien ahora dejaba su cabello suelto por lo que este era un poco mas largo de lo que recordaba. Por otro lado una chica de pelo gris que no habia cambiado absolutamente nada, tambien subio al escenario pero aun con cierta distancia de la peli jengibre, debo admitirlo, me dio un poco de gracia el ver que las chicas no se habian reconcialiado, recuerdo que cada vez que se peleaban siempre terminaban volviendo a ser amigas, y el que no lo hicieran era algo satisfactorio para mi.

Al subir al escenario una de las chicas me entrego una hoja donde venia la letra de la cancion, cosa que agradeci pues no tenia ni la mas minima idea del como era. Al subir nos empezaron a acomodar en una especie de fila para probar nuestras voces, esto claro era para ver quienes necesitaban apoyos. Al principio las chicas que empezaron desafinaron demasiado por lo que las dividieron en dos grupos para las que necesitaban practica y las que ya tenian experiencia. El momento de cantar llego, por lo que cerre los ojos dejando ir todo aquel peso el cual estaba sobre mis hombros hace un buen rato pues si algo habia descubierto en este lapso de tiempo es que cuando quieres olvidar algo, es mejor cantar, bailar, entrenar o escribir, por lo que siempre opte por practicar todas estas.

Mi voz fue tan imponente que incluso el sonido del piano quedo por debajo de este, para cuando abri los ojos simplemente me di cuenta que todas las personas del lugar se habian quedado paralizadas en la misma posicion que cuando habia empezado, pero todas me miraban con atencion. Los aplausos se abrieron paso entre el silencio de manera sutil pues la gente apenas reacciono, incluso la chica del piano se vio sorprendida, Pero lo que mas me hacia sentir bien era que todas las chicas de Muse me miraban con una admiracion abrumadora.

Sonrei un poco para de inmediato dejar a un lado ese escenario llendo con las que en este momento consideraba como las unicas amigas que podria tener en esta etapa de mi vida... pues ahora que lo notaba... Maki estaba sola, Nico y Nozomi se apoyaban una a la otra... Hanayo estaba sola al igual que Kotori y Honoka... por lo que Muse estaba dividido, era mejor estar acompañada que sola.

Mas sabiendo que esta paz que viviamos haciendo la vista gorda... se acabaria, la tormenta azotaria en solo poco tiempo mas.

.s

.s

.s

.s

.s

-¡Eso fue increible Umi!- Me felicito Eli mientras se veia contenta de como las cosas habian salido -Nunca crei que cantaras asi, cuando cantabas en la preparatoria no cantabas tan bien, eres impresionante, incluso cantas mejor que muchas idols profesionales.

-¡Es cierto Nya!- La pequeña la apoyo entusiasmada - Nunca habia oido a alguien cantar alguien de una manera tan...- busco las palabras- Hermosa-

Rei un poco apenada y con un leve sonrojo -U-Ustedes son un poco exageradas, si practique un poco despues de salir de Muse, pero no creo que sea para tanto-

-Claro que lo es- Comento Eli con un sonrisa orgullosa -Nozomi puede ser la madre de Muse pero yo era la que tomaba el papel de papa, asi que como tu padre, me siento orgullosa de ti- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa bastante juguetona-

-Te has estado juntando demasiado con Rin para hacer ese tipo de chistes, ¿No crees Eli?-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Como es que yo tengo la culpa?- replico de inmediato la menor

-Puede que si, de todas maneras, Rin es muy infantil- Contesto ignorando la molestia de la menor cosa que me dio gracia

En estos momento caminabamos por lo que seria el campus de la Universidad la puesta de sol era inminente, el aire era nulo pues no habia ni una sola rafaga de aire la cual inquietara el ambiente, mas bien lo unico que lo invadia eran las risas de las chicas a mi lado

"Ellas podrian ayudarme a superar a Kotori"

-Oh cierto Rin, ¿Como sigue tu padre?- esta pregunta llamo la atencion de la pequeña a lo que solo suspiro con algo de decepcion

-A estado mejor en otras ocasiones, pero por el momento no ha pasado nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos... Gracias por preguntar- Esta suspiro con cierta molestia para luego mirarme -¿Que les parece ir a la cafeteria? es un poco molesto el simplemente vagar sin rumbo alguno

La propuesta fue bienvenida por Eli y claro por mi, por lo que nos dirigimos sin ningun inconveniente al cafe que no quedaba muy lejos de nuestra ubicacion. al llegar notamos que estaba relativamente vacio, por lo que ordenamos sin ninguna prisa.

-¿Las cosas entre Honoka, Kotori y tu siguen en el mismo problema?- pregunto la pequeña para mi sorpresa cosa que me tomo desprevenida, pero que toco un nervio sensible

-Mmh... Si, las cosas no han mejorado ni un poco, es mas, no he hablado con Kotori en un año o mas- confese sin animo alguno - Y Honoka... no se como tratarla despues de lo que paso, por lo que tampoco hemos hablado, no estoy molesta con ella por lo que paso, pero es imposible volver a ser amigas-

-Si te sirve de algo Umi- Ahora hablo Eli con un tono algo preocupado por mi -Honoka es una chica dulce y tierna, deberias de apreciarla como tu amiga, a fin de cuentas ella tambien fue manipulada como tu, ninguna de las dos tiene la culpa. Ahora mismo las cosas en nuestras vidas se estan complicando demasiado, por lo que tener alguien con quien contar es un lujo para nosotras. Deberias pensarlo y superar el pasado.-

-...- Guarde silencio -¿Como estan las cosas entre las demas?

-Bueno... Koizumi y yo nos detestamos... Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan tienen problemas en su relacion bastante fuertes... Nico y Maki-chan siguen en problemas por sus actitudes tan Tsunderes y los padres de Maki-chan... y pues Honoka, Kotori y tu... las cosas no van nada bien- se encogio de hombros mientras nuestras bebidas llegaban por medio de la mesera -Incluso intento unir a Nico-chan y Maki-chan, pero las dos son demasiado tercas, no puedo hacer nada para ponerlas a menos de 5 metros sin que se quieran arrancar la cabeza, son las unicas que en verdad no tienen un problema, si no que ellas son el problema mismo...-

-Me consta... cada vez que veo a Nico en los corredores, parece una bestia que no pudo atrapar a su presa... yo no me meto en esos asuntos, pueden ser nuestras amigas, pero si de verdad quieren estar juntas deben arreglarlo por si mismas.- Comento Eli despertando una nueva duda en mi

-Ustedes respecto a lo amoroso ¿Creen que haya alguna oportunidad?- pregunte mas que nada con curiosidad a con un motivo

-Si Nozomi no cambia su actitud... no hay ni la mas minima oportunidad de que estemos juntas, ademas, por hoy me ha hecho enojar demasiado- contesto con furia en voz la cual disfrazo de molestia

-Si hablas de Koizumi, primero me lanzo del techo de los dormitorios- Rin suspiro con molestia -Me trae algo de nostalgia que ella este compartiendo cuarto conmigo, sin embargo... nada cambiara lo que hizo- Eli no se sintio muy comoda escuchando esta parte pues se vio algo molesta.

-Ya veo... oigan, se que apenas nos hemos encontrado y eso... pero quisiera saber si puedo ya saben... salir con ustedes, lamento haberlas evitado estos meses, pero tenia algo de miedo de volver a encontrar a Muse, aunque por lo que vi hoy, Muse ya no existe, pero volviendo al tema, ¿creen que podamos ser amigas de nuevo? No quiero estar sola, ya saben, en los ensayos o cuando quiera salir a algun lugar...-

-Tan poco honesta como siempre Umi- Contesto Eli divertida -Claro que si, en realidad pensabamos que podrias unirte a nuestro pequeño grupo de dos

Ante este comentario forme una leve sonrisa

-Ademas- Continuo la peli naranja -¿Cuando habiamos dejado de ser amigas?

.s

.s

.s

.s

KBMasterD: En lo personal si yo fuera un lector, tambien me pondria del lado de Hanayo, esta historia sera bastante destestable en torno a varios personajes, pero espero que la justificacion que tiene sea suficiente para que detestes a Pana nwn, hasta la proxima

KAYO KUNIKIDA 1138: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, siempre me hace sentir mejor que alguien disfrute de ellas aunque a veces me equivoque demasiado XD, Pues como dijiste Pana es tu favorita, pero en si esta es una historia que no tiene un lado bueno ni malo pues cada personaje tendra su propia justificacion para hacer lo que hace, por lo que es casi seguro que termines odiando (en esta historia) tanto a Rin como Pana y a alguna que otra Musa, Espero que sigas disfrutando de las historias y lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo

Solo queria decir que en verdad siento el haberme ido tanto tiempo, mis examenes de la universidad se acercan, los proyectos y examenes de fin de año me dieron un colapso mental y pues esta es mi primera semana de vacaciones por lo que me tome unos dias para descansar, pero ahora intentare subir capitulo una vez a la semana, Gracias por su paciencia uwu

Hasta la proxima nwn/


End file.
